A Villain's Happily Ever After
by DWAR
Summary: We all read stories where a fan is transported into the world of his greatest heroes and helps out the good guys. Well this is almost the same, except one Disney fan prefers to help out the Villains of the Disney Universe. From Maleficent to Mother Gothel. From the African Savannah to the streets of Paris, this fan will do his best to ensure that for once, the bad guys win.
1. The Mistress of all Spoilers

Despite the fact that she had never been the most patient of beings, the evil fairy had been largely content to bide her time before the effects of her curse came to pass. Sure she regularly sent out her army into the surrounding lands and settlements to try and find out where the King and Queen had decided to hide their only child, but with their continued failure to discover even a rumor about the princess's whereabouts, Maleficent had to fight the urge to curse herself for her compliance.

Nearly 16 years had passed since she had interrupted what should have been a joyous occasion for King Stephan's kingdom, and yet, thanks to the meddlesome interference by those insignificant fools who dared called themselves fairies, her minions had yet to discover any trace of the child. And since she only had 3 days left to ensure that those ungrateful fools suffered for their arrogance, her patience had begun to run dangerously thin.

But still, hope remained, for as the mistress of all evil, great power was available to help her achieve her ends. And even though she had never before attempted something of this nature, she was willing to try.

Having assembled the necessary ingredients to perform this ritual, the heart of a pure black lamb, the blood of a recently deflowered virgin, and the wings of a corrupted phoenix, Maleficent raised her staff to channel her power and began to chant.

 _Forces of Darkness. Hear my plea._

 _You aid I beseech of thee._

 _Grant me the power to defeat my foes._

 _And I shall incur a multitude of woes._

 _I call upon the forces of hell to lend me aid._

 _And in return I shall make a fair trade._

Her chant complete, the evil fairy had to shield her eyes as a great flash of brilliant green light entered the chamber. But even though she was temporarily robbed of her vision, she could tell that she had been successful, for another sound echoed throughout her throne room. The sound of someone having trouble breathing.

And though she held some doubts about his usefulness to her cause when she saw his rather strange attire, though admittedly the color scheme he used was very appropriate given his surroundings, Maleficent concealed her skepticism behind an impenetrable emotionless mask. Though she found herself hard pressed to maintain her visage as her summoner acted in a way that she could not have foreseen.

"Oh my god this is so cool. I didn't think it would work, but...man this is awesome. Oh I'm terribly sorry your excellency. Got caught up in the moment. You, I never understood why you villain types chose to live in a crumbling castle. I mean sure it made sense for the Horned King, being a lich and all, but I would have thought that the more classy villains would have preferred to live in comfort. Ah it doesn't matter, and where wasting time. By my memory, you only have 2 or 3 days left to fulfill your curse, and I for one am looking forward to helping you ensure that it not only succeeds, but that their is nothing the good guys can do to break it should they fail in their attempts to keep it from happening".

Raising an eyebrow at the enthusiastic babbling of her newest servant, though she was intrigued by the knowledge that he had helped other villainous beings before, Maleficent nonetheless kept to the aura of indifference she had perfected over the centuries, and gestured for the boy to sit.

"As you can imagine young man, I do no wish for such a thing to happen. So tell me, what knowledge can you offer that will allow me to achieve my goals and ensure the supremacy of the forces of evil"?

Ignoring the incredulous looks he was receiving from the villain's familiar, as well as the doubt that was clearly heard in his current 'client's' voice, he told her.

"Well first off, you might want to invest in a smarter brand of minion, cause for the past 16 years they've been looking for an infant rather than a girl whose beauty only grows each day".

Tightening her grip on her staff as she learned that it was thanks to the unbelievable idiocy of minions that her efforts had been nearly thwarted, Maleficent managed to keep her anger under control as she addressed her summoned counselor.

"While that is indeed a useful piece of information, for which I assure you will be acted on most swiftly, I trust that you have more information on hand then pointing out the sheer incompetence of my soldiers"?

Nodding his head to show that he had more information to share, the boy plodded on.

"Of course I do, but I thought you might want to know the reason for 16 years with no progress. Anyway, the princess was taken into the woods to be raised by those goody two shoe faeries, and they intend to take her back to her parents right before the sun sets on her 16th birthday. Not sure why they thought this would be a good idea, since it would have been better to keep her hidden until the next day, but common sense always seems to be lacking for those who profess to be forces of good".

Having reached the same conclusion many times over the course of her association with the trio, not to mention the queen who should have known the consequences for her snub, the evil fairy allowed an evil smile to spread across her features as she understood that their was still hope for her plan to succeed.

"That is most satisfying to hear. So those fools decide to bring Aurora back home before my curse's deadline. Then it will make my victory all the sweeter when I prove that their attempts of defeating me have utterly failed. I can just imagine the cries of sorrow that the royal couple and their subjects will make once they realize that their princess has returned to them only to be forever lost to them".

Allowing the villain a moment to indulge in her gloating, the boy quickly moved to reveal more information.

"Yeaaaahhh about that, they don't actually get to know that the curse has gone into effect cause the trio causes the entire kingdom to fall asleep until their princess has been woken up by true loves kiss".

Seeing the thunderous expression of rage that was currently being expressed by the horned fairy, and full conscious of the fact that her staff of power was glowing with a deadly light, the boy hurried to explain.

"But their is a way to keep them from waking up. For you see, I know the identity of the very person who breaks the curse".

Taking a moment to calm herself down, Maleficent proceeded to stroke the feathers of her loyal crow s she gestured her counselor to proceed.

"Before Aurora discovers that she is in fact a princess, in fact its her birthday when the trio reveals her true identity, she meets this handsome stranger in the middle of the woods. Long story short, its true love at first sight, but what she doesn't realize is that the stranger is in fact her future husband, Prince Phillip, who also does not know that he had just met his future wife".

Continuing to pet her loyal familiar, the horned villainess pondered what she had just been told.

"Hmmm. That does make the task of dashing their hopes much easier. However, by the look of nervousness that is on your face, I judge that the prince plays a greater role in all this".

Nervously gulping, for he had learned from his experiences with other villains that speaking about the details of their death was never greeted with anything less than a violent temper, the boy rapidly mumbled a reply before diving behind his chair for protection.

"With the faeries aid, he's the one that kills you".

Eye's widening at this revelation, the Mistress of All Evil allowed her anger fueled magic to transform her into her dragon form, and pinned down her understandably terrified councilor with a massive black scaled claw.

"What did you say"?

Knowing that he had only one chance of escaping being crushed to death by a pissed dragon, the boy hurried to tell her.

"The trio grants Phillip a magical sword and shield, and after he escapes your dungeon, you try to kill him in your dragon form, but he throws the sword at you and...well...you get the idea".

Transforming back into her normal form, and removing her iron like grip from the boy's neck, the evil fairy regained her seat on her throne and pondered what to do with this information. However, before she could come up with a plan that would allow her to take advantage of all that she had just been told, the boy's hesitant voice interrupted her plotting.

"Uhh, not that I haven't enjoyed your hospitality, but I'm afraid that your allotted time is just about up. I've told you how the important information that will allow you to triumph over your enemies, so if we can just get to the terms of payment, I'll be on may way. Places to go, schemes to bring to fruition, that sort of thing".

Reminding herself that despite the boy's clear naivety, he was still connected to the very forces that she herself served, Maleficent allowed herself to raise an eyebrow in interest as she considered the boy's rather amusing request.

"Indeed. And what form of payment do you consider worthy for the information you have delivered to me"?

Happy that the fairy seemed to be in a forgiving mood, the boy expressed his desire.

"Well...if its in your power to make me immune to magic that's intended to harm me, then I suppose I could be content with that. Or some form of trinket that could allow me to change my appearance. I could see that being quite useful for future...agreements".

Nodding her head in agreement as she considered the two options that he had presented her, she made her choice.

...

As she watched from the relative comfort of her tower, Maleficent was extremely satisfied with what she saw.

A princess forever doomed to remain asleep as her loved ones aged and died.

A pair of lamenting parents who had the audacity to forget that it was by her hand that they had the chance to continue their family line.

A prince whose memory had been stripped from him and now spent his days wandering the streets of a far away kingdom as a beggar.

And most delicious of all, the trio of interfering fools who had once thought that with their meddling they could help the forces of good triumph over a being of her might and power, stripped of their magic and forced to serve the rest of their existence as nothing more than a trio of useless mortals.

Yes, it had been a most satisfying day. And she could only hope that others of her chosen alignment would also benefit from the advice of her now vanished Councillor. For with his help, any carefully planned scheme would surely succeed.

...

 **And thats the complete first chapter :)...hope you all enjoyed it...despite the rather depressive ending, but since Maleficent is one of the few humorless villains (others that I can think of include Judge Claude Frollo, Horned King, Shan Yu) theirs gonna be a lot of suffering for the good guys.**

 **As a kid growing up, with rare exceptions, I always liked the bad guys of Disney better than the heroes. I mean come on (Jeremy Irons for Scar, James Woods for Hades, Tony Jay for Judge Frollo (Who also did the voice for the Reboot Villain Megabyte)**. **These guys were awesome.**

 **So thanks in part to my Star Wars story, which also allows me to indulge in my love of the Dark Side and the Death Star/Star Destroyer building Empire...I have decided to a similar story based on Disneys (...and perhaps other well known animated films) villains.**

 **My Profile will have a poll on which Disney film/villain you want me to 'Help' next.**

 **No flames, Reviews always welcome :)**


	2. Deal with the Devil

Though he had questioned the continued usefulness of his bumbling minions, the dark lord of the underworld had to admit that this time they had done a good job. If only they would stop with the constant boot licking.

Sure he liked to be worshiped as much as the next deity, especially considering the fact that few if any mortals ever held anything other than fear distrust, but this was getting a bit much.

"We completed the task you set for us your most exalted combustibleness".

"Thats right. Everything went according to your brilliant plan. You ordered it, we delivered".

Pinching his forehead as he tried to fightback his developing headache, the blue haired god waved his hand in dismissal.

"Fine, fine, fine. Now get out of here you little yuzts, your giving me a migraine".

Accepting the dismissal with a speed that would have made even Hermes jealous, the imps fled the gloomy throne room, leaving the Underworld's flame headed ruler alone as he contemplated the assembled pieces of his game board.

Thanks to Pain and Panic's surprisingly successful mission, Zeus's precious little sunspot no longer stood in the way of his scheme to rearrange the cosmos in his favor.

All he had to do now was assemble of Olympus hating monster, and wait for the planets to align themselves before he released the Titans on the unsuspecting gods of Greece.

For too long had he put up with the disrespect that his brother and his multitude of tuchus kissers showed him. But the day was soon coming when they would finally learn that he was not a God to be trifled with.

For the Fates had prophesied that he was destined to overthrow Zeus's cosmic order, and replace it with one that was far more efficiently run then Thunderboy's ever was.

Smirking as he began to picture the utopia he intended to create, Hade's found his train of though interrupted by the sudden noise of someone clearing their throat. Thinking that it was one of the imps, he formed into his hand a ball of fire and prepared to fling it at his unwelcome company, only to gasp in surprise when it failed to do any lasting harm to the human looking intruder.

"Well, I gotta say that I definitely made the right choice in going with the invulnerability to any and all forms of magical attacks. Cause let me tell you, the extra crispy look is not for me".

Eyes twitching in frustration as he listened to the surprisingly still alive mortal, Hades managed to keep his explosive anger in check as he addressed his toga wearing intruder.

"Well, then its a good thing you got a little bit of mojo working for you their. But if you don't mind, I just have one teensy little question for ya. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU"?

Taking a step back as the god of the underworld's flames went from a calm blue to a volcanic orange, the boy silently thanked himself for the foresight of asking for magical protection instead of changing his appearance, and started the process of explaining the cause for his unexpected visit to the slightly jewish sounding deity.

"Ah, forgive the lack of introduction, but I'm afraid that I can't tell you my name while I'm on the job. Binding contracts and all that. But what I can tell you is that I'm the guy deities like you need in order to ensure that your plans for rearranging the cosmos don't come falling apart at the last second".

His eyes narrowing in suspicion as the boy accurately guessed his plan, Hades wondered how this little putz could have come across this piece of information before the idea came to him.

"You wouldn't happen to be associated with the Fates would ya? Would just be like those 3 windbags. Mocking me with their knowledge of the future. But the jokes on them. I already took care of Zeus's little sun spot, and thanks to their prophesy, nothing will be able to stand in my way from overthrowing Zeu...why are you shaking your head"?

Feeling more confident than he had when he had been forced to reveal the cause for his last client's continue failure to achieve her desired revenge, the boy took a moment to compose his thoughts as he answered the questions.

"Lucky for you, I am by no way associated with that eye sharing trio, for if I was, I wouldn't be able to tell you that your plan to remove Hercules from the playing field has crashed and burned".

For a moment, the flame headed ruler of the underworld remained deathly still as he processed this information. But this did not last long as his blue grey skin quickly turned red while his hair gradually rapidly into a growing mane of red colored flames.

"WHAAAAATTTTT! PAIN! PANIC!".

Wisely deciding to hide behind a pillar so he wouldnt be pushed back by the inevitable explosion, the boy had to chuckle as he heard the hurried groveling of the quickly approaching Imps.

"Coming your most combustibleness".

"What more can your loyal subjects do for you oh flaming one".

Stifling the chuckle that threatened to escape his lips as he heard the double entendre, the boy once again congratulated himself for his foresight as Hades went from midly pleasant to full out nuclear.

"Loyal subjects huh? Well for starters you can tell me...WHY YOU TWO IDIOTS TRIED TO DECEIVE ME"?

Yelping in pain as their master's flames scorched their bodies, both Imps managed to make their impending punishment worse than it already was by not only claiming ignorance, but by also revealing that they had indeed lied to the most feared deity in all Greece.

"We would never try to deceive you your worshipfullness".

"Yeah, its not like we would lie about failing our mission to kill Zeus's kid just to avoid receiving our usual punishment".

As soon as the words escaped his mouth, Pain covered his mouth in horror as he realized that he had revealed the true result of their cradle robbing. And judging by the god's orange colored skin, it was clear that both he and his green colored companion would soon be suffering a fate that would make them envy the daily tortures of Tartatus.

"I trusted you two yutzes to do one thing. One simple thing. But nooooo. Now thanks to you, my plans to rearrange the cosmos has been put in jeopardy, and.. its...all...your FAUULLLTTTTTT!".

Shielding his eyes to protect them from the near blinding light generated by Hade's temper tantrum, the boy waited a moment to ensure that their would be no further minion roasting before he reminded the flame haired deity of his presence.

"You know, just cause the Imps failed in killing the now super strength mortal, doesn't mean that your plan to dethrone your brother has to be derailed. I mean, sure Hercules is the only thing standing in your way, and you can't get at him now cause that would alert his parents as to your role in his kidnapping, but if you play this smart, using my knowledge of course, then in 18 years time, you'll be boozing it up on Mount Olympus while Bolt Boy enjoys an all expense paid trip to Tartarus".

Despite his very present irritation, Hades managed to calm back down to his normal color and shot the boy a look that while condescindy, nevertheless managed to betray just a hint of curiosity.

"Really now? Ok Mr. Smart Guy. I'll give you one chance to convince me of your usefulness. One chance. And if you fail to impress men, than magic resistance or not, I'll find a way to make you beg for what I did to my moronic minions. Deal"?

Nodding his head to show that he understood the terms, the boy pressed on.

"Well for starters, Hercules doesn't start interfering with your plans until a couple of months before the planets alignment. So what ever methods to keep your recruitment drive from being noticed by the Olympus will still work, though if I were you, I wouldn't use a woman if you intent to get the less noble centaurs on your side".

Sensing that he held the god's interest, the boy pressed on.

"Anyway, any monster or titan you send against Hercules will end in failure. Doesn't matter if its the head regenerating Hydra, the stone freezing Gorgon, the combination of wonder boy's strength, his flying horse, and the advice of his goat legged trainer will ensure that he will be able to triumph over any adversity. Even if you somehow manage to blackmail him into giving away his super strength just so he could save the woman he loves, it will end up backfiring since the woman will willingly place herself in harms way if she believes that Hercules is on the verge of death. And since I know your one not to leave loose ends if you can help it, I assure you that she will cause your deal to fall through".

His skin turning progressively orange as he leared how he would be defeated in the future, it was with a great deal of effort that Hades calmed himself down back to his normal blue and pointed out what was lacking in the boy's explanation.

"As lovely as it is to learn how my plans will fail, I'm not hearing any solutions to my particular problem. So perhaps you want to be quick the answers or I'll have to find a more creative way to get the answers out of you".

Smiling apologetically at the flame haired deity, and knowing that the time for his little information sharing session was coming to an end, the boy moved to explain the circumstances of this deal before he felt the sensation of being sent to another universe.

"I'm afraid that I can only provide you with the knowledge of how your currents schemes will fail. My...employer was most insistence on that fact since he wants other less morally guided individuals to triumph under their own power. Speaking of which, I should tell you that unless you pay me for my services, everything I've just told you will be erased from your mind, ensuring that in 18 years your plans will fall into ruin like they would have originally, thus providing you with a chance to swim around with your immaterial subjects".

Eye's narrowing at this information, though in truth he could appreciate an unfair deal, Hades kept control of his temper as he asked the obvious question.

"Is that a fact? Well far be it for me to lose a potential edge over my enemies. So what do you want? Gold? Jewels? A pair of bumbling minions for you to vent your more violent urges"?

Shaking his head, the boy told him what he wanted.

"Nothing like that. I think a suitable form of payment would be for you to grant me the ability to...oh lets say be immune to all mortal weapons. I trust you can do that? Seeing as your the God the Dead".

Nodding his head, the blue flamed god extended his hand.

"What kind of Underworld deity would I be if I couldn't do that little trick. So, immunity from mortals and I get to keep your little spoiler alert. We have a deal my friend".

Accepting the offered handshake, and feeling a rush of power enter his body, the last thing the boy saw before he felt the telltale signs of forced transportation was a pondering god and his nervous looking minions.

...

"Ah. You know Bolt Boy, I hope you appreciate all the hard work I had to go through in order to make this possible. I mean, yes it all turned out well in the end, for me at least, but it took a lot of effort before all the pieces fell into place".

Struggling uselessly against the chains that were keeping him from throtling his younger brother, Zeus's thunderous expression morphed into understandable terror as he was dragged to the very prison that had at one time housed the now free Titans.

"I mean, first I had to get your little sun spot out of the way. Oh oi, let me tell you, never trust Imp labor to carry out a simple murderous task. But after I learned that those yutzes had failed, it occurred to me that their might be other methods to permanently deal with him. A carefully crafted plague here, a bit of stable thievery there, and presto, the kid is denied any help in reaching his potential. Kinda funny how you never found a replacement trainer for Jerkucles after your first choice kicked the bucket, but hey, your loss is my gain right"?

Smirking at the shocked expression of his brother, Hades continued to gloat.

"And dont get me even started on what I had to do to inspire a loyal workforce. I managed to con this hot little number into becoming my servant a couple of years, but you have no idea how many pent up monsters would want a chance to hit up a mortal whose as curvy as she is mouthy. Luckily for her, I provide all my competent employees with a great service package, though it annoyed the hell out of me to keep coming to her rescue, but hey, the girl was grateful, and unlike you, I was more than happy to let her come up with her own form of gratitude instead of dragging her off to the bedroom. Seriously, your wife is the Goddess of Marriage, and one of your daughters is the Goddess of Justice, you would think that you would pay for numerous counts of infidelity and date raping, but I suppose being the big kahuna made you above the laws you had set down".

Halting his chariot directly over the still exposed chasm, Hades pulled his brother up for one last torment before he decided to end their last brotherly conversation.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm gonna give you the chance to become a better father with your long lost son. Oh sure it'll take some getting used to having a charred skeleton as a son, but hey, at least you'll always be their for him unlike the rest of your progeny".

Pushing the tanned god into the pit, and using his powers to seal up the former prison of the titans, Hades didnt stick around to listen to Zeus's reaction at finding the charred remnants of his formerly divine son. For he not only had a cosmos to mold into his image, but also a throne to climb into and a brunette haired mortal who wanted to climb onto him.

Life was good.

...

 **Annnnnd thats done :) Took awhile but finally got their. Pleased with how it turned out.**

 **Wanna thank you all for sending in your votes, helps me to decide which Disney/Animated film to do next. So While Hades will be taken down, the rest will remain for you to vote on lol.**

 **Plz review. And hopefully I can begin work on the next chapter soon :)**

Hades or Jafar


	3. Never Had a Friend Like Me

If their was one thing he prided himself on, it was his ability to keep his composure when faced with either the incompetence or the idiotic ramblings of those around him.

It was largely due to this ability that had allowed him, the youngest son of a lowly bazaar merchant, to steadily climb society's social ladder until he had become the 2nd most powerful man in the kingdom. But despite the power he wielded, he wanted more, for although his current master was far more benevolent than his previous employers, the fact remained that a man of his intelligence was still forced to listen to the demands of a child like ruler and his brat of a daughter.

But if his agent had successfully accomplished the mission he had contracted him for, then it was only a matter of time before Agrabah found itself with a ruler who was far more suited to the trappings of power than the bumbling oaf who currently sat on the throne.

"Hey Jafar. How much longer are we gonna wait for this guy? I don't know about you, but I'm starting to get sick of finding sand in places I didn't even know I had".

Sparing a side long glance at his complaining familiar, Jafar conceded that Iago, overly grumbling though he may be, had a point.

"Patience Iago. I have spent countless years searching for the item that Gazeem is hopefully bringing to me, so I can wait a while longer".

Scoffing at the bearded human who was as close to a friend as he would ever get, Iago continued to convey his less than positive opinions.

"I still can't believe we're entrusting all our hopes to a guy who smells worse than a rotting camel. I mean seriously, whats to stop him from just running off with the money we already gave him"?

Keeping his visage over the lifeless hills of sand, the vizier of Agrabah answered the question.

"Gazeem knows the penalty for accepting payment without delivering what he was contracted to provide. I'm sure the palace guards would be quite enthusiastic in hunting down a man who was stupid enough to steal from the sultan's chief adviser. Wouldn't you say"?

Though he received an answer to his slightly sadistic question, Jafar was surprised when the voice that answered him wasn't that of his parrot, but rather a voice that lacked the customary show of deference that he felt was his due.

"You can say that again. Razoul always struck me as a man who enjoyed all the dark and bloody bits of his job, so it stands to reason he would have a good time chasing your hired thief".

Violently bringing his horse around to face his unlooked for companion, Jafar quickly produced his most treasured possession and leveled at the smiling boy.

"You WILL submit to my will and answer..".

He couldnt continue anyfurther. For instead of falling under the power of his mind controlling staff, the odly dressed boy simply laughed in his face.

"Bwhahaahaha. Are you serious? THAT's the command you use to start placing someone under your control? Might want to rethink on the wording next time you use it on a guy, just cause theirs this whole stereotype about palace advisers and homosexuality that you may not want to be apart of".

Unsure if she should be more enraged by the boy's mockery or his failure to place him under hypnosis, Jafar decided to go for the more simple solution.

"Well if I can't place you under my power, then I can at least kill you for your lack of respect".

Throwing his concealed dagger with a strength that few would think possible due to his razor thin appearance, Jafar watched in shock as the jagged blade made contact with the boy's forward, only to fall to the ground as soon as the tip touched the relieved looking boy.

"Whooo. Gotta say, I definitely made the right choice in choosing magical protection and immunity from mortal weapons. Makes this job a hell of a lot safer. But before you try and figure out whether you can find a new way to kill, let me assure you that I mean you no harm, and here to help you with your current endeavor".

Allowing his curiosity to take hold against his better judgment, Jafar decided to for the moment spare the boy's life and listen to what he had to say.

"And what do you know about my 'current endeavor'. And for that matter, who are you"?

Waving aside the Vizier's hostility since he had just proven that he was immune to any threat, the boy smiled as he gave Jafar his answer.

"I know all about your quest to acquire the lamp and the wish granting entity that dwells within. As for who I am, lets just say I'm an agent of a powerful being who would very much like to ensure that beings of your nature succeed in your quest".

Eye's widening in shock at this revelation, Jafar was prevented from commenting on the boy's claim courtesy of Iago's vocal skepticism.

"Please. How on earth can a pale faced loser like yourself help us. I mean, its not like you can magically summon the lamp, or provide us information about the future".

Smirking as he heard the parrot's accusation, the boy provided an answer that more than sparked the bearded man's interest.

"Actually what I can do is tell you how the future will play out if you carried on without my advice, and also inform you where you went wrong. Of course nothing is free, and should you choose not to reward me for my services, then any information i tell you will be erased, thus setting you up for your destined failure".

Deciding to play along to see if the boy provided any value, Jafar smiled in a manner that he thought as welcoming.

"Not to worry my young friend. You provide me with what you posssess, and I'll ensure that you'll get what's coming to you".

Grimacing at Jafar's choice of words, the boy quickly moved to point out his knowledge of how the older man operated before deciding on what to reveal first.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but since you wont be able to trick me into walking into the mouth of a giant sand made tiger, you might want to rethink how you deal with. Speaking of the Cave of Wonders, you should know that its a pretty exclusive to get into. From what I recollect, the guardian only deems certain individuals to be worthy, and frankly, both you, and your hired thief are somewhat less than worthy".

Frowning at this new found piece of information, since he wasn't sure how long this would delay his plans, Jafar remained silent as the boy continued his explanation.

"Also, once you've found your patsy, you might want to hold up on killing him until you're safely away from the ledge of a collapsing dungeon. I mean seriously. The guy would have willingly given you the lamp after the danger had passed, but you just had to indulge in your murderous impulse while he's dangling from a ledge. Even when you finally reclaim the lamp from him, this is of course after he's used 2 wishes, your first wish gets wasted on a futile quest for power".

Eye's narrowing as he processed this information, Jafar managed to keep his temper as he asked the boy what the first wish had been.

"And how was my first wish wasted. I would have thought becoming the Sultan of Agrabah would have been the smart thing to do".

Shaking his head in the negative, the boy proceeded to explain.

"You'd think so, but no. See, all that wish seems to do is strip the clothing and title away from the Sultan and transfer it to you. The royal family refuses to acknowledges your new authority, which means that their is a strong likelihood for civil war if they somehow manage to raise enough support. Your second wish however is a particularly decent one, and I strongly urge you to make it your first".

Frowning at this revelation, Jafar's asked the obvious question.

"And what pray tell was my second wish"?

And with a small grin, the boy told him.

"It was to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world. And in that moment, you become a literal bad ass. New duds, a new kick ass cobra staff, and a whole host of magical abilities that would make even the cruelest of warlords soil themselves in fear. And best part is, both the spoiled brat and her father are powerless to stop you. Though I'm not sure if the same limintations apply for you as they do for the Genie".

His mind already filling with images of what he could accomplish, Jafar regretfully put a hold on them as he heard the boy list the limitations of the wish granting lamp.

"Lets see, how did he put it? Ah yes. Rule #1. He can't kill anyboy, so don't ask. Rule #2. He can't cause people to fall in love, though I wonder if that covers causing people to have lustful thoughts about you. Suppose you could always wish for a person to do whatever it was you ordered them to. And Rule #3 is you can't bring people back from the dead. Though whether or not thats cause the Genie doesn't have the power or dislikes doing is another matter".

Stroking his twisted beard as he considered his limitations, the vizier allowed his curiosity to be auidble as he asked a question that had been bugging him since he heard about the 1st wish.

"And what about my 3rd wish? I trust that I had asked for something worthy"?

Shrugging his shoulders head, the boy told him.

"Sort of. Your 3rd wish was to become a genie yourself, but you kinda forgot what being a genie entails. Yes you get phenomenal cosmic power, but your also forced to grant the wishes of whoever possesses your lamp, which I point out is also your weakness since if the lamp is destroyed, so is the genie".

Taking a moment to process this useful information, and having decided that once he achieved his goal he would no longer have need of it, Jafar threw the golden staff at his seer.

"I trust that this is sufficient payment for your services"?

Taking a moment to admire the twin magical rubies, the boy nodded his head.

"Without a doubt. Anyways, I got to get going now. So enjoy your hopefully improved future".

And with that the boy was gone. And just in time too, for Iago drew his attention to an approaching cloud of dust.

"Looks like your thief has finally arrived. Bout time. After listening to what the boy said, I'm looking forward to our new life".

Nodding his head in agreement, Jafar could only begin to imagine what he would accomplish.

...

Though he had been at this job for over 10 000 years, Genie had rarely had a master who didn't succumb to their own greed.

Power, wealth. It was all the same. And this guy took it to the extreme.

After being freed out side the recently collapsed entrance of the Cave of Wonders, the blue skinned wish granter had met a grissly sight.

A young man and his pet monkey laying in a pool of blood, while a much older man and his talking parrot holding the instrument that would allow them to achieve their desires.

The first wish was straight forward, transforming the sinister and ugly man into the most powerful sorcerer the world had ever scene. After that he had been forced to watch as the newly empowered mortal used his new found abilities to establish himself as the most powerful man in the 7 desserts.

The previous sultan, a kind, if somewhat naive little man, was forced into the role of court jester when he wasn't the personal punching bag of that loud mouth bird. And the worst part was Jafar had used his abilities to turn the formerly cheerful royal into a willing puppet for their cruel amusements. For in a moment of sadistic inspiration, the sorcerer had ensured that the sultan was aware of everything he did, but had no way in which to protest or even fight against his cruel master, giving the impression that he was in fact a willing servant to his master's whims.

The Sultan's daughter had suffered the same fate, only Jafar was far crueler with her particular punishment. It sickened the blue skinned genie every time he saw the growing reminder of Jasmine's servitude, and as the 9 month mark quickly approached, he could only hope that her child would not become as twisted as its father. Though considering the influence Jafar would likely have on his future off spring, such a wish was largely in vain.

The second wish actually showed a fair amount of intelligence in the sorcerer's mind. For why wish for riches when you can use your magic to turn things into gold? And though it pained him to do it, the rules of the lamp compelled him to grant the sadistic sorcerer the gift of immortality. Unlike the last person who had made this wish, Jafar had ensured that not only would he not die of old age, he would also not age physically as well, retaining the same physical appearance and capabilities of when he had made the wish.

The third wish however had robbed him of the hope that one day someone could overthrow this tyrant. For Jafar's wish was that he would continue to serve the members of his bloodline, BUT would be unable to wish for anything that could pose a threat to him.

So here he sat in a throne room with a cobra motif. Watching a cackling monster and his brainwashed pregnant wife derive amusement from a chubby old man perform acrobatics. And through out it all, he couldnt help but wonder the type of wishes that young man in the desert would have made of him if he controlled the lamp.

Probably nothing good.

...

Incredible. Simply incredible.

Though he had always possessed the power to peer into other dimensions and planes of existence, the ruler of the world had never before imagined that another agent of evil would not only posses the same abilities, but would also send a truly unique agent into these worlds to ensure the supremacy of the forces of darkness.

3 times he had watched in amazement as this boy rewrote the path history would have taken, and as he he started the process again for a 4th time, he had begun to wonder if perhaps he possessed the knowledge on how to solve his own particular problem.

For despite his best efforts, his adversary remained very much alive. Thwarting his dreamed goal of unchallenged domination. And though it had been some time since he saw that foolish human, he knew that it was only a matter of time before their paths crossed again.

Stroking his beard in contemplation as he watched the ordinary looking boy once again provided knowledge of how another agent of evil would be defeated, he decided that he must learn whether or not his formidable foe would best. And if so, how he could go about preventing such a thing from occuring.

"Yessss. This boy will definently help to cure me of my...Malaaaiissse".

...

 **And thats Jafar Down :).**

 **Pleased to see this story generating interest :)...Though I am somewhat suprised that a few people are pushing for the Red Skull to win. I mean I can see why people would want a Hugo Weaving Villain to win...but still...he does play a nazi here lol. However, might turn this story into a general misc of characters so as to cover not only disney/animated villains, but also other popular villains. But first lets get through popular cartoon villians lol**

 **Happy with how this is turning out, even with the somewhat dark endings. But hey, their Villains man. So thats to be expected.**

 **Hopefully you all liked that last little segment in this chapter. Havent quite decided who the OC's employer/master is...BUT I do have two options on who it could be. Wont reveal it now of course lol. But its interesting to see what you come up with.**

 **And once I decide on which villain to do next, will begin work on next chapter.**

 **Please Review.**

 **And untill next time :)**


	4. My Friend from Another Side

Despite the fact that he possessed abilities that could inspire terror in even the most heartless of criminals, the fact remained that his powers were all but useless when it came to using them on his own good self.

The only bit of successful conjuring he had been able to immediately benefit from was the spell he had used to give his shadow a life of its own. And even then, its uses where limited since it had to stay within relatively close proximity to himself, which meant that he couldn't send it out into the city to steal food or money while he safely remained in the confines in his shop.

This set back wouldn't be too much of an issue if it wasn't for the fact that his Friends were starting to get a little impatient with his lack of payment. And since the interest for his debt kept climbing upward the longer they were denied a freshly delivered soul, the Voodo doctor knew that he had to come up with a plan that would hopefully both settle his debt, and establish himself as the true ruler of the crescent city.

Only problem was, few people in this town were willing to deal with him beyond a simple card reading, and those that did were hardly in sufficient number to either help him with his schemes or satisfy the hunger of his Friends.

No, what he needed was someone who not only had power or influence, but also someone who wasn't aware of all those nasty, if somewhat truthful rumors that followed him wherever he worked.

That visiting prince would do the trick. Only problem was, he wasn't sure where he would be shacking up once he got here, and he was still uncertain of how to con him into helping him out.

Oh well. Such thoughts could wait until later in the morning. For now, he had to clean up from his latest con job, giving a man more hair than he originally wanted, then it was off to Dukes to get some much needed breakfast.

"Excuse me sir. Are you still open for business"?

Looking up from his neatly collected deck, the purple eyed witch doctor fought the urge to smirk as he saw his newest customer.

"I was about to close up my boy, but I suppose that for an upstanding gentleman like yourself, I can remain open for a little longer".

Nodding his head in gratitude, the boy took his seat as Facilier reshuffled his deck before laying out 3 cards.

"I trust your familiar with how tarot readings work? One card for the past, one for the present, and one for the future".

Receiving a nod in return, Facilier flipped over the card that represent his past

"Now this one seems pretty straight forward. You were always the odd man out. Never really fitting in with the other kids, a slightly troubled home life, and dreams to make your unique wishes come true. Am I right"?

Receiving a nod from the bitterly smiling boy, the top hat wearing voodo doctor flipped over the card that represented the present.

"Now this one I find to be rather interesting. You recently started to work for someone one not only appreciated your unique perspective, but also possessed the power to help you make your dreams come true. Though from what the card is telling me, you had delve into some pretty dark stuff in order to summon this guy's notice".

Flashing the card around so that the boy could see a painted image of himself shaking hands with the being who was interested in his help, the boy nodded with a grin.

"You have no idea Doctor. But so far, as I'm sure the cards can tell you, its been a pretty profitable experience".

Having seen the same thing in the card, and feeling a tad jealous that a being of such malevolent energy would see fit to treat his rather plain looking employee with a level of fairness that he himself had never known, Facilier turned over the final card and was surprised by what he saw.

"Well now this is rather shocking. The card here says that in the very near future, you'll be helping me with a rather specific...endeavor. I did not realize that I was in the presence of a fellow magic practitioner".

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion at the rather plain looking white boy, Facilier's expression adopted a slightly fearful look as he heard the boy confirm his reading.

"That is only partially correct Doctor. I have only recently begun to acquire the skills and abilities someone of your ilk would consider to be magical, but since I'm working for a being that makes the jumbo mask look like a child's pre-school art project, I assure you that I have enough power backing me up should the occasion arises. Now, were on the topic of the future, care to discover whether or not your soul and shadow will be joining your Friends on the Other Side"?

Nodding his head, the purple eyed witch doctor and his sentient shadow had to fight to keep themselves still as the boy told him of his fate.

"Well sad to say that due to some over sight on your part, not only does your current scheme fail, but it actually results in your so called Friends losing faith in your ability to hold up your end of the bargain. So naturally, they decide to cut their losses and drag you into Voodoo hell. Luckily however, for the right price, I can point out all the flaws your plan had, ensuring that your current scheme to transform New Orleans into an all you can eat soul buffet for your Friend will succeed. I take it that price is no object for this bit of information? I mean, its not like you can use your Voodo on yourself, so might as well use it on me".

His eye's having widened in horror as he listened to this boy describe his worst fears coming true, Facilier somehow managed to keep his tone free of any nervous emotion as he proceeded to agree with the boy's terms.

"And uh, you can guarantee that my plan will be successful"?

Nodding his head, the boy smiled as he revealed the surprisingly simple method in which he could finally be free of his debt.

"Of course I can. I mean, all you have to do is poke a couple of breathing holes in a lid, and wham! By the time Mardi Gra's over, you'll have an easily controlled puppet the new found husband of a recently orphaned heiress. I trust that you already have a locked and loaded voodo doll waiting for that final needle"?

Though he was somewhat surprised by the simple instruction, Facilier nevertheless kept his cool as he answered the boy's question".

"As a matter a fact I do. Never no when your gonna need one. But as I'm sure your aware, timing is everything".

Nodding his head in agreement, the boy flashed a brief look upwards before gracing the witch doctor with an apologetic smile.

"My apologies doctor, but it appears that our time is now up. Now if you would be so kind to provide me with my payment so the information I've given you isn't erased, I'll be on my way while you start the plan of turning a certain royal into a slime covered amphibian".

Thinking for a moment on what would be a suitable method of payment for the boy, Faicler pulled out a small featureless doll from his jacket pocked before throwing it at the confused looking boy.

"Now I know it ain't much to look at, but that little doll is in fact the most powerful voodoo doll I've ever created. It needs a bit of magic to work, no more than a spark really, but once you have that, you can use it to control anybody you want to. Problem is, once you've selected a target, the doll will only work on that person. So best to give it some though before coming to a decision".

Nodding his head to show he understood the instructions, the boy got up from the table, and in a blink of an eye, the only evidence that he had ever existed was the cards that had been used to tell his future.

Shrugging off the strange disappearance as a result of the boy's nonhuman employer, and a plan already forming in his head, the top hat wearing witch doctor resolved to first fill his empty stomach with some pancakes from dukes, and then begin the process of cancelling out his debt.

...

 _Oooh Ooohhh Death._

 _Ooohhh Deaatthhh._

 _Oooh Oh Death._

 _Won't you spare over til a another year?_

Though such a dreary song would not normally be heard from the swamp queen of the bayou, the normally cheerful Mama Odie could not find the necessary encouragement to sing anything that reminded her of the thrill of life.

 _Well what is this that I cant see_

 _With ice cold hands taking hold of me_

Through sightless eyes she watched from her gumbo pot as a once vibrant city slowly turn into a prison of growing fear as the Shadow Man's successful scheme provided a a means for darker entities of the Voodoo pantheon to steal the souls of the living without the usual methods of trickery they had used for countless millenia.

 _When God is gone and the Devil takes hold_

 _Who will have mercy on your soul_

And what was more heart aching for the voodoo priestess was that good hearted people were being forced to cater to the sadistic whims of her former pupil just so they could avoid the fates of countless others. The one that saddened her the most was the image of a proud but hardworking young woman forced to abase herself before the Shadow Man just to ensure that her widowed mother would have the chance to keep her soul off the menu.

 _No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold_

 _Nothing satisfies me but your soul_

And since his Friends from the Other Side had declared his debt to be fully paid off, with interest no less, Facilier was joyfully living the life that he felt to be rewarded for all those years of scamming those who had come to him in the search for hope. Kicking out his no longer transformed minion and the formerly lively heiress to live the remainder of their lives on the soul stealing streets, the Shadow Man had taken residence in the mansion of the much lamented Big Daddy. Turning it into a palace of such depravity and corruption that had caused the blind woman for the first time to be truthfully thankful for her loss of vision. For she couldn't bear to stand to see just what the promising young magician had transformed into.

 _Well I am Death, none can excel_

 _I'll open the door to heaven or hell_

And since it was only a matter of time before Faciler's newly empowered friends came searching for the woman responsible for denying them a rich feeding ground for all these years, Mama Odie knew that she only had one chance to ensure that her soul would not become the latest source of fuel for those shadowy demons.

And as she raised the dagger above her head, she couldn't help but think that if Facilier had show just a little bit more careless with the glass prison of the transformed prince, all of this could be avoid.

 _My name is Death and the end is here_

...

Cackling in glee as he watched an entire city succumb to the forces of darkness, and having received permission from his fellow dark overlord to utilize the boy's knowledge for his own needs, the shape shifting master of darkness tore a hole through the fabric of space and time, and grabbed the travelling boy before he reached the world of the marauding horse masters.

Depositing the visibly surprised boy on the ledge, the dark entity stretched to his normal giant size before deciding to begin the process of learning how to rid himself of the Samurai once and for all.

...

 **And I think thats enough for now :P**

 **Saddened that the last chapter didnt get that many reviews :P...so hopefully this will help to get more lol**

 **Apologize for the cliff hanger...but AKU needs a FULL chapter devoted to him, not just sharing it with another villain.**

 **Gotten alot of comments how I should include live action villains...and will probably do that in the future...BUT FIRST...gotta get through my favorite animated villains PLUS the ones you VOTE FOR before I decide to go in that direction.**

 **VOTE on the POLL in my Profile so I can see which villain you want done next.**

 **REVIEW...and til next time.**

Dr Faciler.

Shan Yu


	5. To Protect the Future that is Aku

Having expected his next 'client' to be the leader of the Hun Army, preferably before he lost the majority of his forces in an avalanche, the boy was understandably surprised when instead of meeting the glaring features of one of the few Disney villain who lacked a sense of humor, twisted though it might be, his eye's met the grinning visage of a being alternated between comic relief and a pure expression of Evil.

"Welcome my boy. I apologize for interrupting your mission, but you see, I have a little problem that's been bothering me for a couple of decades now, and I was hoping that you could help rid me of it. I trust you know of what I speak"?

Receiving a hesitant nod from the boy, and pleased to discover that he still possessed the ability to inspire terror despite the beatings his image had taken courtesy of the Samurai, Aku adopted what he thought was his most welcoming expression as he created a seat for the boy to sit in.

"Their is no reason to be so nervous. For you see, I have been watching your success with much interest. And after I obtained permission from your employer to utilize your full knowledge for my own ends, I am hoping that I can achieve the same manner of victory as you have brought to your other clients".

Relaxing at the knowledge that his employer was not only aware, but permitting this unlooked for transaction, the boy took a moment to remember the various details of this recently finished series before coming up with a suitable question for the Master of Masters.

"Of course. More than happy to help. But I'm gonna need some information from you before I can think of a way to ensure Jack is permanently defeated. I trust that my employer has told you about the usual requirements for recieving my aid".

Nodding his head to show he had been fully briefed about the price of doing business with the now smirking boy, Aku waved his hand to bring forth the necessary payment.

"Here. I trust that this is worthy of parting with the information you posses"?

Slowly nodding his head as he wondered how the Deliverer of Darkness had managed to get his hands on such an item, the boy pocket the offered payment before gracing the evil tyrant with a conspiratorial smile.

"Not even gonna ask where you got this, but yes, it is fair payment for my services. Now tell me, how long has it been since Jack's started trying to get back to his own time"?

Raising a finger to his chin as he wondered about the importance of the boy's question, Aku was prevented from answering the question courtesy of his phone going off.

"Hang on for just a second. I gotta take this"

Suspecting the identity of the person on the other end, the boy motioned for Aku to put it on speaker and listened with a growing smile as the voice of the robotic assassin filled the hellish throne room.

"Aku baby, hows it hanging boss? You'll never guess what I..."

Staring in confusion as the phone suddenly went dead, and noticing that the boy was currently grinning at the outstretched phone, the Shogun of Sorrow tossed the phone away before leveling the boy with a suspicious glare.

"I presume by the smirk on your face, you already know who was trying to call, and what they wanted to talk about"

Nodding his head to show that Aku was correct with his assessment, the boy proceeded to expand on his answer, but not before leveling the shape shifting being a question of his own.

"Yes in fact I do. However before we start this little session of ours, I have to ask did my...employer indicate whether I was to provide you with how you would have failed the first time? Or am I allowed to tell you exactly how you can beat the Samurai"?

Adopting a thinking expression in order to conceal the sudden rush of greed he felt at the boy's soon to be shared knowledge, Aku decided that since his own power was a match for the boy's dark master, he would say whatever it took to gain the knowledge he sought.

"Well, I was told that you would do whatever it took to help me solve my problem. So I'm guessing that means you can tell me all that you know".

In truth, the dark being had sad nothing regarding the rules of this information session. And since he was a master of manipulation, he was perfectly willing to twist this oversight to his advantage.

If the boy had any suspicions about the tyrant's scheming, he gave no notice of it as he proceeded to rewrite the plot of the last season of a beloved animated series.

"Well lets see. First off is when you finally broadcast your victory, the important thing to remember is that you don't do it live".

Writing down the information with a determined expression on his face, Aku frowned in disappointment as he thought over the boy's first bit of advice.

"How is this important? I want the entire world to know that their so called Hero has finally met his end at my hands".

Seeing that the Master of Masters was unhappy with the first piece of information, the boy decided to expand upon his answer so as too keep his powerful client happy.

"You can still broadcast your victory, but since I highly doubt you want Jack's allies to come to his aid before you decided on a appropriate method of execution, my suggestion is that you privatly record your moment of victory, THEN you release it for public consumption. That way you can not only ensure that the Samurai has met his end, but you can deal with his arriving friends without having to worry about Jack stabbing you in the back with his sword".

Much happier with the boy's explanation, and already imagining the expressions of horror that would no doubt be present on those foolish enough to challenge the power of Aku, the shapeshifting master of darkness grinned as he continued to write down the boy's ideas.

"Secondly, though I'm not sure if you possess this ability, you might want to show Jack the course human history would have taken if you had never established your rule. Might cause the Samurai to doubt his purpose if he sees how murderously cruel humanity can be even without your influence. Something to look into at any rate".

Nodding his head in agreement as he continued to take down this advice, Aku's flaming eyebrows were quickly extinguished as the next piece of information shocked him to his core.

"Thirdly, and I stress that you should probably move on this information after our little chat, you should become more involved in the lives of your daughters. I mean, yes I know you weren't aware of their existence, but I'm surprised that you wouldn't revisit the Daughters of Aku after they proven their devotion to you. No one likes an absent father after all".

Putting away his notes, the Shogun of Sorrow stroked his beard as he considered the boy's latest nugget of wisdom.

"Me? A daddy? But how can that be? I never...oh wait! their was that one time".

Doing his best not to snicker as Aku went through the typical male response of an unexpected pregnancy, the boy grinned as he revealed 2 pieces of information that would assuredly be of greater value to the Shogun of Sorrow.

"Yes you are, and the great thing is that all 7 of them possess the same powers you do, though at this point in time only you possess the ability to awaken them. And since Samurai Jack has already proven that he is no match for your abilities if he somehow loses the sword, I can assume that in his current unarmed state he would be helpless in the face of your demonic daughters".

Moving to voice his agreement with the now smiling boy, Aku suddenly became very still as he finally processed the last part of the boy's comment.

"Say that one more time".

Nodding his head, the boy did so.

"I said that Samurai Jack is currently lacking the possession of his sword. He lost it after you destroyed the last time portal, and has been using a collection of different weapons ever since".

His eye's narrowing in thought, the Deliverer of Darkness extended a single tendril of blackness at the boy's throat as he adopted his most threatening tone of voice.

"Aaarrrre you surrrre"?

Struggling to breath as Aku's grip slowly chocked off his airway, the boy quickly confirmed the question.

"Yes, yes. I bet my life on it".

Immediatly releasing the now gasping boy from his chockhold, Aku's face broke into a huge triumphant grin as he celebrated this piece of good news.

"WHAAAT JOOYYYY!"

Feeling overly generous, Aku blasted the boy with his eye beams, granting him the ability that he himself was known for throughout the land. And as he tore open a portal to send the boy to whoever needed his aid the most, the shapeshifting tyrant cackled as he began to celebrate his upcoming success.

"Oh yeah. Doo-doo-doo-doo doo-doo-doo".

...

Despite the fact that it had been some years since she had been tossed into the pit of hate, the muscular woman could still remember the very day that had led to the final destruction of the world's resistance.

But what continued to haunt her to this day wasn't the image of her father's last stand as he vainly tried to ward off Aku's demonic spawn with his machine gun leg, nor was it the heart breaking image of the Tyrant butchering those who had fruitlessly risked their lives to save the Samurai.

No what haunted her most was the gloating broadcast that had spurned the embers of resstance into a blazing inferno, only to be denied their victory due to the cleverness of the Shogun of Sorrow.

 _Long ago in a distant land, I, Aku, the shapeshifting master of darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil. But a foolish samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to oppose me. Before the final blow was struck, I tore open a portal in time and flung him into the future, where my evil is law. Now the fool seeks to return to the past and undo the future that is Aku. NOOOTTTTT! Beeecause, after all these years, I have finally captured... SAMURAI JACK!"_

The sight of the imprisoned Samurai had been more than enough to provoke her ageing father's wrath. And in spite of his infirmities, he had led the great charge into the Demon's lair, only to discover that what they thought had been a live broadcast was in fact a recording that had been made over a week ago. And as they starred in horror at the pierced body of the dead Samurai, Aku had sprung his trap.

Of the vast army that had ridden forth on that day, only she, Flora, the proud daughter of the man known throughout the land only as the Scotsman, had been spared the fate of her family and comrades. When she had asked why she had been spared, the tyrant had merely smirked and said that he prefered his minions to be 'EXTRA THIC".

And as she continued to labor in the hellish pit, she couldn't help but wonder why Jack's usually defiant face had such a forlorn look upon. For as she had been told numerous times, Jack never showed fear in the face of Aku's horrors. So it must have been something excruciating terrifying for him to witness before Aku finally put him out of his misery.

The fact remained however, that Aku was now the unchallenged master of the world, and soon, even the memory of his most formidable foe would be washed away.

...

 **And thats another chapter done :)**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it. Til next time :)**

 **AND PLS REVIEW XD**


	6. Accidents in Hunting

If their was one thing his father had always stressed to him while learning the tools of this trade, was that patience and preparation would always result in a substantial reward.

Even though most of his friends would balk at plying their trade during the worst storm of the season, the man knew that soon as it let up, all those creatures which had sought shelter from the storm, would be out of their carefully hidden lairs to find whatever meager form of substance they could get.

And as luck would have it, his patience had paid off.

From his carefully camouflaged station at the top of a snow covered hill, the hunter beheld through his binoculars two such creatures that had chosen to risk the bitter cold, and the lack of protective foliage to satisfy their hunger.

And as he slowly brought his rifle in the ready position, he considered his options since he knew that he would have to act quickly before their heightened awareness caused them to flee.

On one hand, their was the little buck, whose small form would make it much harder for him to run through the snow drifts as he tried to flee. Only problem is his small size and the low visibility would do much to rob him of a perfect shot. Also their was a unspoken rule amongst hunters to leave immature deer alone so they could grow up and have a chance to maintain their species' population. So that was out.

The mother on the other, now that was a different story. Large enough to get a clear shot even if she bolted, had already produced the next generation of game, and healthy looking enough that she would provide him and the boys some good eats once he got back.

Decision made, the hunter took his time to line up the perfect kill shot, unaware of the fact that he was not the only one doing so. And before his finger squeezed the trigger, the last thing the man man ever heard was the unmistakable crack of a fired rifle.

Watching the mother and son duo run off with nary a glance backwards, the boy cringed as he felt his employer make his displeasure known.

"Yes I'm aware of what I just did. But come on, this isn't some battle between good and evil, just a fight between man and nature. What? Your seriousness? Alright fine. Its not like my next client would have anything useful to offer anyway".

Muttering to himself as the dark being's presence faded from his mind, the boy packed up his weapon and couldnt help remembering the darkly humorous scene that had caused him to recall the most tragic scene in Disney History.

 _"You don't shoot Bambi Jackass. You shoot Bambi's mother"._

Snorting in amusement at the terrible taste of his favorite good guy's joke, the boy could only think one thing as his body was once again transported to another universe.

' _Well, the boss might be unhappy with me, but I'm sure PETA would praise my efforts'._

...

 ** _Just a short filler chapter before I begin work on the next one._**

 ** _Decided that their are some films out their where the bad guy crossed a line, so...decidied to rectify it :)_**

 ** _Glad your all enjoying this story._**

 ** _REVIEWS are a must._**

 ** _and til next time :)_**

shot would be all he would be able to get


	7. I'd Rather Be

Having been told by his winged employer that part of his punishment for saving Bambi's mom would be a temporary lack of control over his travelling arrangements, the boy had not been looking forward to his appointment for one important reason.

If his client was one of the more successful villains in Disney history, or any other animated universe for that matter, then the substantial reward for his services would have to be forfeited. However if his current info sharing session was with one of the more incompetent agents of villainy, then it wouldn't matter if he was successful or not since the form of payment probably would have been something he would have thrown out any way.

But as he exited the portal that served as his primary mode of transportation, for the first time since accepting this job, the boy had no idea where the hell he was.

While he could tell by the smoothness of the walls and the bizarre water covered sun roof that he was in some sort of aquatic environment, none of the remaining features of the cave were familiar to him.

Their was no vast field of moaning polyps to indicate that he was in the lair of the deal making Octopi, nor was he in an underwater arctic palace that would have indicated that his next client was a green skinned squid woman with a massive inferiority complex. The only noticeable features of this underwater cave, which for some reason appeared to be completely free of any water, was some sort of prison made of what looked to be bone, and a rather substantial amount of treasure all piled up in the center of the room.

Racking his brain for any remote idea of which Disney universe he had been transported to, and seeing that he might as well make this trip worthwhile since he could not find any trace of his next client, the boy made his way over to the glittering pile of gold and took the time to see which trinket would best suit him.

However, as he reached to grab a rather shiny looking trinket, the ground beneath the boy's feet began to shake, and before he knew what was happening, the boy found himself being thrown into the air by the convulsing ground, only to be caught at the last minute by an extremely large claw.

And as he struggled to try and loosen the vice like grip that was currently holding him in place, the boy found himself staring into the stalked eyes of his amused looking captor.

"Ohhohohoho, what have we here? Ugh, a human, and a thief no less. Well I know just how to deal with your kind".

His eye's widening in horror as he was lifted until he was hovering over the crab's mouth, and not willing to find out whether or not his immunity to harm would hold up if he was in a monster's stomach, the boy reached for one of his newly acquired rewards, and prayed that it would work on the over sized crustacean.

" ** _You WILL let me go"._**

For a moment nothing happened, leading the boy to think that he had merely stunned the giant crab with his audacity. But soon enough he felt himself being lowered to the ground before the claw sprung open, causing him and his ruby eyed staff to go sprawling on the ground.

Looking into the now swirling red eye's of his captor, and seeing no reason why he should throwaway such a useful advantage, the boy thrust the golden staff forward and spoke the first command that came to his mind.

" ** _You WILL do as I command you"._**

Willing the glowing staff to stop its hypnotic spell, and thinking that it would be best to ask some basic questions to see if he could learn which universe he had traveled to, the boy decided on a sutiable question and began the process of gaining his bearings.

"First off, who are you and where am I".

Even though he was still under the effects of the boy's hypnosis, the giant crab managed to answer the question with a measure of pride that made it somewhat difficult to take him serisouly.

"I am Tamatoa. The mightiest crustacean that has ever roamed the ocean, and wealthiest inhabitant of the Lalotai. The Realm of the Monsters".

Smiling as he proudly boasted about how great he was, the giant coconut crab found himself suddenly experiencing a crushing sensation of disappointed as the boy replied to the his ego inflating with only a single word.

"Who"?

Doing his best not to let his feelings of depression overwhelm him, Tamatoa nevertheless lost some of his earlier confidence as he tried to convince the boy of his greatness.

"Seriously? You never heard of the crab that became a legend? I who dared to risk the wrath of Ta Feti by trying to claim her heart, I who was brave enough to make my home near the nesting place of the giant flame breathing lizards. The one who stole the fishhook of the demi god Maui after he shamelessly took my leg. You never heard of me"?

Moving to shake his head, the boy was suddenly hit by a feeling of familiarly as he went over what he had just been told. While the previous information was largely useless, though he was interested in learning more about these giant flame breathing lizards which could survive underwater, the last bit of info had been the first indication of where he had been transported to.

Keeping a firm grip on his cobra shaped staff, the boy adopted a commanding tone as he ordered the hypnotized crab to obey his will.

" **YOU WILL TELL ME WHO IS THIS MAUI".**

Despite the fact that his mind was fully under the control of the staff wielding human, the crab nonetheless felt a rising wave of murderous wrath as he proceeded to give a brief summary of his shape shifting adversary.

"Ugh. He's some former human who the gods decided to take pity on after his parents threw him in the ocean like a discarded piece of garbage. Dude think just because he got a magical fish hook, and a bunch of living tattoos, he can just walk in here and take my leg just because he can transform into any animal. Well the jokes on him, without his fishhook he's useless, and I have no intention of letting my most prized treasure walk away without a fight".

Turning his attention towards the top of the crustacean's shell, where the fishhook proudly stood above the rest of the collected treasure, the boy's mind was suddenly filled with the images of a buff Pacific Islander and a insistent teenage girl, and he knew for sure which universre he was in.

Lamenting the fact that he had never taken the time to see the movie, and the fact that his employer had decided to forbid him from taking payment for this current consultation, the boy, having gained a pretty good sense of the crab's personality, decided to keep his instructions simple as he felt the familiar sensation of his body being transferred to his next appointment.

"Ok Tamatoa. I'm gonna make this real easy for you. Since you currently own the key to a demi god's powers, its pretty much certain that he's gonna come sneaking in here to try and take it back. My advice, if you have him at your mercy, which considering your size is pretty much a guarantee, DO NOT take your time playing around with him. Just kill him and whoever else comes in here with him".

Nodding his head in agreement with that piece of advice, and feeling the effects of the boy's hypnotism fade away as the boy left for his next great spoiling adventure, the crab's deveious mind began to think of one thing, and one thing only.

How good would a demigod taste?

…

Though it had been a 1000 years since she had burst into being, Tei Ka had never felt anything but burning rage and roaring pain as she felt the ocean's multiple islands become tainted with the poison that spread out from her prison.

She did not care for the suffering of others for her own was far too great for mortals to comprehend.

She did not care that the rest of the god's looked upon her with sorrowful disappoint.

And she definitely did not care that the realm of the monsters had suddenly become more active 2 weeks after the Ocean had finished its unexpected lamentation.

No. She did not care for any living thing. And she never would.

…

 **PHEWWW….Another chapter done :)**

 **This one took a while, but I think it turned out well.**

 **I confess that the ONLY reason I watched this film, was because of a certain music video on youtube that depicted an ego inflating crab.**

 **And since I wanted to change the story up a bit (i.e. having the boy unaware of the ending) decided to go with this.**

 **Hope to start work on next chapter soon.**

 **KEEP REVIEWING :)**


	8. I Put a Spell On You

Tells the witches to use the potion to suck the life of one the arriving children so they have more time to hunt down the rest

"Welllll….this is unexpected".

Having expected his winged master to send him to another universe populated by characters that couldn't exist without the use of cartoonists or CGI creators, the boy was greatly surprised to find himself staring at the prone forms of characters from a live action film.

Cursing his luck since he realized that he only had a limited amount of time to complete his transaction, not to mention the fact that for the first time he would have to get his hands for this mission, something that he had fortunately been able to avoid until this point, the boy quickly spooned up the remaining contents of the overturned cauldron into a small vial, and turned towards the approaching children.

Despite having seen many frightening things during the course of his job, a pissed off dragon, a god whose head could got nuclear, and a giant crab with an inflated ego, the boy had to admit that the sight of an army of zombie like children was far more frightening than anything he had previously experienced.

Steeling himself to do something that would have resulted in numerous life sentences in any sane legal system, the boy was fortunately spared from directly involving himself in this tasteless task as his current clients finally decided to stop playing dead.

"I am alive".

"Damn that boy, he's tricked us again.

"Oh, you're right, you're always right.

"It's my curse, that and you two! Get off me you thundering oafs"!

Watching in amusement as the 3 sisters pulled themselves off of the floor, the boy remained silent as the red headed witch looked at the state of her overturned cauldron.

"My potion, my beautiful potion. There's nothing left. Curse those troublesome brats. We should have burned their house down when we had the chance".

Quickly moving to console her ranting sister, the plum black haired witch tried her best to make light of the situation.

"But Winnie, we can start again. We have dozens of children arriving thanks to sister Sarah, and we have the book. We can start over".

Nodding her head enthusiastically with her older sibling, the mory curvy member of the Sanderson sister's moved to offer her own opinion, before absent mindedly revealing that they were not alone.

"Mary's right Winnie. With us at your side, the 4 of us can ensure we get those children back for messing with us".

Scoffing in disgust at her siblings attempts to cheer her up, the bucked tooth member of the trio spared a brief glance at the boy before sneering in derision.

"Don't you understand you fool? We haven't the time to brew another batch. And this fool is merely one of your thralls Sarah, so I doubt that he do anything but wait for his demise. However I suppose since this is to be our final moments, you might as well find some enjoyment before we turn to dust".

Unnerved by the lustful looks he was now receiving from the younger Sanderson sisters, though he had to admit that he wouldn't mind having a go with the blonde, the boy decided that the time had come to get to explain his presence.

"As delightful as that sounds, I'm afraid that I'm on a bit on a schedule, so I'll get right to the point. A small amount of your life stealing potion still exists, but unless you prove to be willing to use it in a specific manner, not to mention paying me for aid, then all 3 of your are going to be dead in the next half hour or so".

Enjoying the shocked expressions of the witches, the boy was largely unsurprised that his boasting resulted in a blast of green lightening.

"You villainous cur. Do you really expect to believe that we will be taken in with your chea…GRKKKK".

Having known that his previous rewards would protect him from all kinds of harm, whether they be magical or mortal in origin, the boy examined with interest the pitch black tendril that was coming out of his body like a third arm and was currently hoisting the red haired witch by her neck into the air.

"Considering the fact that I have just proven that your magic is ineffective against me, not to mention the fact that my reward for helping a master of darkness has resulted in my ability to deal you harm, I suggest that you keep silent while I'm talking. Understood"?

Receiving a slow nod from the struggling red head before he dropped her back to the ground, and grunting in slight discomfort as the black tendril melted back into his body, the boy pulled out the vial of green potion.

"While I understand your desire to use this potion on the brats that nearly thwarted you, to do so now would be folly. Not only do they know of your weaknesses courtesy of the cat, but dawn is fast approaching, meaning that you have only a limited amount of time to accomplish what you want. And while I am uncertain how much time the 3 of you would get from stealing the life force of a single time, I'm certain that it will allow you to at least survive beyond the rising of the sun".

Though she understood the boy's logic, and was understandable wary at upsetting a being who was not only immune to her magic but could also attack her with something that was clearly unholy in nature, Winifred narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she asked the question she loathed to do.

"And what price do you require for you to return that vial to our rightful hands? Or for that matter what gives you the right to treat us as mere cretins? I'll have you know that I have been favored by Satan himself, and I will….GRKKK".

Sighing in annoyance as he was once again forced to silence the red haired witch with Aku's unexpected reward, and deciding that a more simplified approach was needed since he couldn't convince the supposedly more intelligent member of the trio, the boy turned towards the dimmer, if more attractive member of the Sanderson Sisters.

"You. You want to live yes"?

Receiving a quick nod from the woman, he continued.

"And you're willing to pay any price to do so"?

At this he received a full out grin as Sarah proceeded to undo her blouse.

"Winnie always said do whatever it takes to help the family".

Utilizing his previously undiscovered power to keep the busty witch from revealing her goods, the now flustered boy hurried to correct the misunderstanding.

"THAT won't be nessecerary Miss Sanderson. While I am flattered by your..umm…offer, I'm afraid that my employer has forbidden me from accepting payment of that nature".

Ignoring her pout as she redid her buttons, the boy was suddenly hit with inspiration as he cast his gaze towards the broom cupboard.

"Since I'm sure at least one of you is capable of enchanting an inanimate object to fly, I think a witch's broom will be quite sufficient for my purposes".

Holding out his hand to accept the broom from the smiling blond, the boy tossed her the small vial of potion before releasing the gasping red head.

"Pleasure doing business with you".

And as he felt the familiar signs of his body being transported to another universe, the boy couldn't help but wonder how his own siblings were carrying on without him.

…

Despite the fact that many people would say he was blessed with his condition, Thackery Binx knew from firsthand experience that immortality was a curse.

He had seen many things after the Sanderson sisters killed Emily all those years ago. War to free the land from the yoke of a foreign tyrant. Men in blue marching off to free those who were almost as bound as he was. But all of that paled in comparison to that fateful morning after he had failed his duty.

For a brief moment, hope arose in his feline breast as he watched the sun rise above the horizon, for thanks to the heroic efforts of Max to save his sister, the witches plans were in ruins, with their accursed potion sinking into the floor boards of that accursed house of theirs.

However, while his new found friends celebrated their apparent success in defeated those wretched hags, Thackery Binx couldn't help a feeling of uneasiness creep across his spine as he noticed something that his still human friends could not.

The building in which they had left Dani's parents in stilled boomed with music, and the very air seemed to still possess some of that hypnotizing magic that Sarah Sanderson was known for.

However, it wasn't til he heard the familiar cackling of his sister's murderers that he realized that despite all their efforts they had failed.

And just as he knew from first hand experience, the now younger looking witches were quite creative in punishing those who would defy them.

Allison had her soul corrupted by Winifred through the use of her accursed book, transforming the once courageous girl into a faithful minion who was nearly as cruel as her buck toothed mistress.

Dani at least had been spared that particular fate, though her punishment was enough for the feline not for the first time to curse his failure all those centuries ago.

For the witches indeed had decided to suck the life force out of the plucky 8 year old girl, however Winifred had devised a method in which Dani would not die from this method, but would instead recover her energy only to have it once again stolen from her by the greedy witches. The spell however did not stop the natural aging process, which meant that unlike him, Dani could at least look forward to being released from her suffering while they could not.

For Max's punishment had been much like his own, immortality in the body of a cat.

And much like he did every day since he had lost his beloved Emily, the teenager rued the day he couldn't save those who were close to him.

…

 **Another Dark Chapter done. Want to thank SkorchNTorch for giving me the idea to do a chapter based off of Hocus Pocus.**

 **Think I did a pretty good job here. Those as expected…the ending is always going to be less than cheerful.**

 **In the film…the sanderson sisters were stupid (beyond the whole modern day experience thing) they could have used their remaining potion to suck the life out of one of the hypnotized kids….THEN gone after the heroes. But such was not to be.**

 **2 things I revealed about my character. One is that the 2** **nd** **payment he received from Aku (given to him through the eye blasts) was the ability to shapeshift in the same manner that Aku does.**

 **Also…since the idea came to me the other day…my decision to spoil the plot for the bad guys will become a family thing. One brother soley helps out in the Star wars Universe (reaping the benfits of doing so), another brother helps the Disney/other animated universes (and gains powers by doing so.**

 **And though I'm not quite ready to start writing it yet since I am busy/need to iron out some more details…..a sister who does the same thing her brothers do. Not sure if she will be doing something similar in a literary series (or a film adaptation) but she follows her brother's ideas in helping the villains.**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the twisted ideas that spring from my head.**

 **REVIEWS are welcome, no flames. And until next time XD.**


	9. Burlaps and Animal Cruelty?

Despite the fact that he had agreed to help the villains of the Disney universe, not to mention the occasional side job for those other cartoon bad guys who brought the majority of the humour into their program despite their villainous nature, the youthful agent/fan boy of evil could only frown in disgust as his latest client tried to pay for the information in a currency that was frankly disgusting.

"C'mon man this is a good deal. Where else are you going to find specimens as unique and delicious as this"?

Cringing in disgust as he watched the boastful villain cheerfully crunch on a fistful of cockroaches like they were popcorn, the boy managed to keep his tone stern as he tried to get the bulging sack of insects to treat him with the respect his station deserved.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that Mr. Boogie. My employer has stated that payment for my services has to be something that equals the value of the information I've just told you. And since all you've offered me in return for my knowledge is either live insects, the recipe for your infamous stew, or a pair of loaded dice, I'm afraid that you will be unable to benefit from the information I've given you".

Angrily glaring at the stubborn boy, which was largely ineffective despite the remarkable animation the colony of bugs, and the sole snake, were able to bring to the burlap sack, Oogie Boogie unwisely decided to take the information by force.

Sadly for him however, the boy had fully mastered his ability to control the unexpected gift given to him by the Shape Shifting Shogun of Sorrow, and easily pinned the villain to the wall.

"I'm sorry sir, but unless you have something better to offer, then I'm afraid that our business is concluded."

Smirking as the bogey man tried to escape his chokehold, though it confused the boy as to why a being made out of bugs acted like a man desperately clawing for air, the boy released his grip as he felt the familiar signs of his appointment ending.

And just as he disappeared, he could have sworn he heard the sound of a rather large person coming down the villain's feeding trough.

In short, he had been rather displeased with his last assignment, for the Nightmare Before Christmas , while being one of his favourite films growing up, was one of the few Disney films in which he supported the hero.

In fact, he could still remember all the pleading he and his elder brother had to do in order to get their parents to agree to purchasing their own VHS copy of the film, instead of relying on the charity of their friends to watch it at their houses.

Their parent's of course were adamant that they would only watch the film when their younger sister wasn't around, since they deemed the film too macabre for a 4 year old girl, but eventually she managed to convince their older brother to let her watch it at the tender age of 5, and she was instantly hooked on it as well.

However, that led to a new whole set of problems.

While she did not share the same admiration for the villains as her brothers did, though she had to concede that she shared their older brother's viewpoints for a certain sci fi universe, as well as the one inhabited by curly haired shoeless midgets, their sister gained a rather intense obsession over the relationships that were present in the movies and books they were introduced to.

Characters should have gotten together sooner, the main hero of the story should have ended up with a harem , or someone else entirely. He still remembered her ranting in countless online forums how the author betrayed her fans by having the main character end up in a relationship that clearly spoke of an Oedipus complex., instead of having him end up with the quirky, but wise character introduced in the 5th book, or the only character who had never betrayed him.

Shaking his head in amusement at his sister's single minded pursuit of forming the "ULTIMATE PAIRINGS", the boy braced himself to enter the world of his next client.

Gracefully landing on the hard rock floor of what appeared to be some sort of cave, the boy was immediately aware of which universe he was in due to a couple of factors.

First one being that he was no longer in human form. After his employer had learned of the gift he had received for helping Aku to rid himself of the Samurai, he had tweaked it to change his appearance to blend in with the universe he had found himself in.

When he had been in the Bambi universe, he had appeared as a hunter. In the one with the giant crab, he had somehow been given a tan, tattoos, and a mannish version of a skirt.

His appearance in Halloween town had also been rather interesting. While he had never seen the film in it's entirety before, the pale skin with multiple scars, the greasy long hair, and the neck that could turn on a 360 degree angle, he was certain that he had taken on the thankfully male version of the demon possessed girl from the Exorcist.

But for this universe he was something that couldn't even be confused as being human at some point in time, and the voices that he heard only confirmed what he already knew.

For bouncing off the walls of the sinister cave was the voice of perhaps one of the most recognizable Disney villain of all time.

"Now you all remember your parts in the plan? As soon as I give the signal, your to act as your…..usual selves and cause as much panic as possible. Once that happens, it is only a matter of time before the royal family experiences a rather tragic accident".

Choosing to remain in the shadows as he soundlessly snuck closer to his future client and his minions, the boy smirked in amusement as he heard the dismissive tone of the second in command of the hyena army.

"Yeah yeah yeah. We got it. But does it matter if we pick off some dinner while we're doing our job? Been a long time since we got a chance at an all you can eat buffet".

Hearing not only the annoyed sighs of the green eyed lion and the more intelligent of the hyena trio, but also the laughs of agreement from a character who managed to deliver the most sinister moment of the movie, though in the boy's mind it was surpassed by Scar's final words to his brother, the now transformed human waited for his chance to make his appearance.

…

Honesty, if they weren't so essential to his plans, he would have begged his older brother to wipe out their species for good.

Sadly, the cooperation of the hyenas were essential for his scheme to not only get rid of his brute of a brother, as well as his offspring, but to also ensure that his authority would not be questioned by the soon to be grieving lionesses.

Still, that did not mean that he would allow his chief allies to put in jeopardy everything he had wished for.

" No. After Mufasa and his son are dead, then you may begin hunting the prey creatures of the Pride Lands. But until that time, you are to restrain your base instincts until I say. Now get out of my sight. We all have a big day tomorrow, and it behoves oneself to be punctual".

Grateful that the trio hurried to obey his command, and knowing that he must return to pride rock before anyone noticed his absence, the brown skinned lion turned to leave, only to have an unfamiliar voice halt him.

"You know, I never understood why anyone believed your claims that Simba died in the stampede. I mean with Mufasa they at least had a body for closure, but certainly some of them must have been a tad sceptic about his so called death".

Quickly turning around to face his unexpected companion, and already planning the ways in which to dispose of him since it was obvious that his plan had been discovered, Scar widened in shock as this potential threat walked out from the shadows.

While it was definitely lion in form, the would be king found himself believing that perhaps the old mandrill had not been a crazy old mystic when he talked about spirits.

Black fur that seemed to blend in effortlessly with the shadows, a red mane that was somewhat brighter than the one his brother bore, and white pupilless eyes that seemed to tear into his very soul, it was no wonder that the 2nd in line to the throne believed that he was in the presence of an evil spirit.

It was even worse when he chuckled.

"Not to fear Scar, or do you prefer Taka? I am not here to drag you to some fiery death, or punish you for your misdeeds. In fact, I am here to help you, as long as your willing to pay me for my services".

Eye's narrowing in suspicion at the words of this unnatural looking lion, not to mention the fact that the being used the discarded name of his foolish self, Scar kept his distance as he decided to humour the being.

"Indeed? And what help could someone such as yourself offer me? While I admit having another lion on my side would be preferable than the rabble I am forced to deal with, I'm afraid that unless your willing to use what ever powers you possess to solve my problems for me, then I will do without your aid".

For a moment their was silence as the white eyed lion stared into the challenging emerald eyes of Scar. However, that moment was broken with a brief, but unmistakable chuckle of amusement.

"Oh I sincerely doubt that. After all without my help, only half of tomorrow's plans will end to your satisfaction. And I'm sure you would rather remain king until your natural death, rather than have your fully grown nephew throw you off a cliff".

Though he kept his face devoid of any expression, Scar's mind was quickly processing what he had just heard. For it had been said that spirits were able to predict the future of mortals, and if what he said was true, then it would be wiser to make this being an ally rather than an enemy.

"In that case, I would be most grateful to receive your aid in my endeavours. However I am uncertain what I could give you as a suitable offering".

Pleased that the spirit didn't seem to take his words negatively, Scar was surprised, and a little bit revolted by the being's answer.

"I believe for our little endeavour, access to your brother's body would be more than sufficient. Cause I do believe at some point he said that you would make a very handsome throw rug. Cant see it myself since you're a tad on the scrawny side, but I'm sure Mufasa would be quite sufficient for my superior's decorative tastes".

Feeling the usual flash of anger at being compared to his perfect older brother, Scar wisely kept silent as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Excellent so glad you agree. Hopefully the boss will allow me a bit of downtime here in order to collect, but it shouldn't be a problem. Anyway, in order to ensure that your reign go undisturbed, you need to do a couple of things. First thing is that you got to ensure the little hairball is truly dead. Your uh…minions fail that particular aspect of the mission, but tell you a different story. Which means that once he's full grown, and has enough incentive to return, he will challenge you for the throne. And since he inherits his father's genes, he will be more than a match for a scrawny aged old lion like yourself".

Snarling in annoyance, though he wasn't sure he should be more incensed at the reminder of his lack of brute strength, or the fact that his minions would lie to him, Scar managed to calm himself down as the spirit listed the other things he could do.

"Secondly, once you have managed to take charge of the throne, you should probably do something to expand your domain. While the Pride Lands has enough food to sustain the needs of 1 predatory group, at least under careful management, it does not have enough for 2 groups. Meaning that as soon as the Hyenas are given equal hunting rights, your going to be king of a desolate waste land. Hardly something that proves your superiority over your brother".

Reluctantly nodding his head, for the lion's words had reminded him of the greedy nature of the hyenas, but still somewhat unwilling to believe that his rule would be seen as inadequate to his brother's, Scar had to concede that he had never before thought of expanding the territory of the Pride Lands.

While the outlands were not worth having, though it might be prudent to discover what lay beyond them, the rest of the territory surrounding the Pride Lands would do much to fuel the greatness of his rule. And while he preferred the Savannah, he had to admit he was somewhat intrigued as to what sort of animals inhabited the forested lands to the South.

"And last but not least, do try and keep the lionesses who are loyal to you close at hand. Cause despite possessing the number's advantage, I do believe that a pack of hungry hyenas is no match for a pride of lionesses who wish you gone. Might also want to ensure that your mate is given enough to eat during her pregnancy. No one likes a emasculated heir after all, and Zira might be a bit more of a doting mother if her son is more than a bag of bones".

Nodding his head to show he would follow the spirit's advise, though he was somewhat shocked at the news that he would choose Zira to be his queen, Scar watched in fascination as the unworldly lion's body began to melt back into the shadows.

"Ill be waiting for my promised payment your majesty. Cause it I don't get it, well lets just say that it will make you wish you had jumped after your brother during the stampede".

And with that final message, Scar was left alone to plot his rise to power.

…..

Despite the fact that the former queen and her allies never went out of their way to make her feel welcome, not to mention the occasional disrespect they showed their king, Zira was nonetheless thankful that they directed none of their ill will towards either of her children.

While possessing much of the boundless energy of his deceased cousin, though thankfully his father had taught him to be wary of who he chose to trust, Nukka was a precious child, who would one day take Scar's place as the head of the Pride's Empire.

Her daughter Vitani on the other hand, while sharing her appearance, was very much her father's daughter. Intelligent, cunning, and more then willing to mess with her brother, though thankfully their relationship was far stronger than that of Scar and Mufasa, the young lioness would prove to be an effective leader of the Empire's hunting parties.

Though she knew that their had been much opposition to King Scar's plans to expand his domain, mostly from queen Sarabari and her allies, Zira knew that it was only because of this decision that their territory hadn't been turned into a wasteland.

Without the additional resources provided by these new lands, the kingdom that Scar inherited, populated by both lions and a no longer restricted hyena army, would have soon be over hunted, leaving them the choice to either starve, or leave. But with the additional territory, most of it being run by Scar but Nukka had just been given control of a small area to govern to test his abilities, the prey animals were given enough time to recover from their hunts, meaning that their was enough food to satisfy both lion and hyena.

Still, despite being the closest confident of the king, Zira couldn't never understand the occasional bout of nervousness that always came over him when they travelled near the gravesite of his brother.

She had asked him about it once, but the most she got out of him was that he was looking out for the black lion.

Since she had never heard of, or seen such a creature, she supposed it had something to do with all that spiritual crap Raffiki used to go on about before his vow of silience.

Oh well. If Scar wanted to have a secret, she wouldn't pry.

After all, a queen of a king who had never been expected to reign knew that it was always wiser to keep ones mouth shut instead of delving for answers.

 **...**

 **Wow...that one was longer than normal...but it is finally Done XD.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed that. Scar has been waiting quite some time for his debut in this series, and pleased to finally have his appearance.**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed the beginning part of the chapter XD.**

 **And while Nightmare Before Christmas IS one of my favourite films...Oogey Boogey is somewhat meh XD.**

 **Pleased that some of you like the whole "fanfic within a fanfic" concept :P. as well as the hint i put in for the new series...PLUS my commenting on the relationship of JK Rowlings most famous work. I love the series...I really do...but TOOO MUCH Fanfic has caused me to alter my perceptions of the course of the cannon series. (Too much Weasley bashing XD).**

 **Anyway...hope to get to work on another chapter soon...as well as the other new story AND other Chapters I have been working on.**

 **Thanks for your continued support of my writing :)**

 **So keep the reviews coming XD**

 **OH and for those who are wondering...these are the rewards the OC got for his job**

 **Maleficent: Immunity to magic that has harmful intentions**

 **Hades: Immune to mortal means of harm**

 **Jafar: Hypnotizing snake staff**

 **Dr. Facilier: Voodoo Doll**

 **Aku: 1st payment is a secret. But the bonus reward is granting him the powers that Ashi had.**

 **Tamatoa: Nothing**

 **Hocus Pocus: Flying Broom**

 **Lion Skin: Mufasa's fure coat**


	10. Face of Evil

Despite the fact that he had met some of Disney's most villainous character's since he had accepted the task of altering the fate of his favorite bad guy's, the boy could only mumble two words over and over again as he stared into the face of his next client.

"The horror. The horror".

As expected, his client did not his reaction well. But luckily for the boy, the muscle bound lackey was more than willing to help him overcome his fear.

"There There Buddy. It's ok. I know it's a bit of a shock seeing her for the first time, but before you know it you'll be able to look her in the eyes without so much as even flinching. Though I confess that you might need a certain amount of alcohol to help you cope for your first week. Here, have a shot off of me".

Gratefully accepting the offered vial, and gulping it down that would have put a parched man to shame, the boy gathered the remains of his courage and cast his gaze towards his glaring contractor.

Possessing a figure that was nearly skeletal in appearance, skin that possessed an unhealthy pallor, and face that seemed to be comprised solely of wrinkles, it was easy to see why his client had been called scary beyond all reason.

"KRONK! Enough playing with the new janitor. We have business to attend to. So pull the level".

Giving the boy an encouraging pat on the back before he moved to fulfil his mistresses order, the physically strong minion managed to keep his growing excitement under control as he pulled the lever that would send them off on the best part of their job.

At least, that was the intention".

"WRRRONNGG LEVEEERRR"!

Peering nervously after his shrieking employer, and seeing that the boy had recovered his nerve after Yzma's sudden disappearance, Kronk tried to pass off the little mishap as nothing.

"Ah don't mind her. If she didn't want to fall into a moat of crocodiles, she wouldn't have put in a trap door next to her usual spot. So anyway, since our boss isn't here, it falls to me as her senior employee to tell you what she expects of you".

Sending a curious look at the buff Mayan/Incan, the boy remained silent as Kronk told him what working for Yzma detailed.

"You work 9-5 4 days a week, though sometimes you'll be asked to come in later or earlier depending on how destructive she's feeling. The potion's cabinet is strictly off limits, and you have the choice of joining our dental plan or our general health plan. Personally I'd go with the dental plan. Yzma would tell you otherwise, but since she's had that same piece of lettuce stuck in her teeth since I've started working for her, I wouldn't trust the general health plan".

Shivering in disgust at discovering what the answer to the spoiled emperor's unspoken question had been, and judging that he might be able to complete his task before Yzma showed up in wet clothing, a horrible image that was, the boy decided to begin his usual sales pitch.

"Actually that won't be necessary , though I do appreciate your concern. But I'm afraid I'm not here for the janitorial position".

Adopting a look of confusion, Kronk soon sighed in a manner that left no doubt that his hopes had been crushed.

"Really? That's too bad. Yzma just finished destroying nearly her entire statue collection, and if your not the one to clean it up, she'll be making me do it. Oh well, not like it's the first time she ruined my evening".

Judging that perhaps he only a few minutes before the aged woman returned, and deciding that subtly would be wasted on the muscle bound jock, the villain fan decided that if he wished to succeed with this contract, he would have to use more forceful means.

Pulling out the hypnotizing cobra staff, he pointed it at the overgrown manchild and expressed his orders.

"You will do as exactly as I say".

His eyes now twin pools of swirling red, Kronk nodded his head before the boy began to explain what it was he wanted him to do.

….

Despite the fact that she had known her right hand man for over 5 years at this point, the skeletal woman would have never expected her usually dim minion to come up with 2 good ideas on the same day.

The first one had been to eliminate that selfish brat of an emperor and seize power for herself. Of course he had probably didn't intend for her to go that route while she was smashing all her Kusco statues, but the fact remained that it was Kronk who gave her inspiration.

However, it was the 2nd opinion he had that allowed her to wonder whether or not his bumbling routine was all an act. For instead of coming up with the idea to simply kill Kusco and claim his throne, Kronk had told her to simply brainwash him with a mind control potion.

In retrospect that should have been her first choice as well, for it possessed some strong benefits.

First one being that she didn't have to worry about a potential Civil War. Brat though he might have been, but Kusco was the last remaining member of the royal family, and if he should pass away without an heir, the nobles of the Empire would fight amongst each other to gain control of the throne. Even if she was to succeed him, that threat remained very much alive, even if she knew that most of the Empire's aristocracy were afraid of crossing her.

The second benefit was that it was far easier to arrange a political marriage for the brainwashed emperor than it would have been if he had still possessed free will. Of course she had been able to arrange it in such a way that the Emperor wouldn't be able to meet his bride until she reached the legal age of marriage, which gave her an additional 14 years of ruling without interference, but the fact remained that there was now no new threat to her position in the form of a nagging wife.

The third benefit, and this one was in her case the most important, was the fact that the Emperor no longer wasted her time trying to start difficult, not to mention expensive projects that he would end up changing his mind just as they neared completion. Already, the Imperial treasury was at least 6 times larger than it had been before his mental imprisonment, and would likely continue to grow as she maintained the current tax rate.

Funnily enough, such an action had resulted in a greater popularity towards the throne amongst the masses. Without the need to constantly raise taxes in order to support Kusco's visions, the last one being a ridiculous building project in the middle of nowhere, the peasantry where far more content with their lot in life, which resulted in far fewer complaints she had to deal with.

And perhaps best of all, before his enslavement, Kusco hadn't made her firing official, which meant that everyone, minus a now deceased scribe, still acknowledged her authority, and with Kusco's more sane policy's, awarded her more respect since they believed that it was due to her advice that the Emperor had started to act more mature.

Yes things were going deliciously well for he. So well in fact that she found herself willing to be a bit more open minded when it came to Kronk's culinary creations.

He had been rather upset after he had lost his personalized cook book, but in her mind it was for the better. After all, it was because of that she never had to eat those dammed Spinach puffs ever again.

...

 **Another Chapter down :)**

 **A bit more comedy/less depressing ending than my usual works, as well as a tad short, but I believe that this turned out nicely in the end.**

 **As always, keep Reviewing :)**

 **And vote on the poll for me to see which villain to do next :)**


	11. A Mother's Love

"Well…nice to know that the boss has decided to expand my client base into other universes. Which he could have informed me beforehand, but I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised that a hidden evil chooses to keep things to himself. Still…don't know why he decided that this would be a good place to start, but I suppose as long as I get paid, I shouldn't overly complain".

Having convinced himself that he could still fulfil his role as an advisor despite his expanded range of clients, the boy began to make his way to the slightly creepy house, only to have an unexpected, but nonetheless familiar voice halt his progress.

"And just what pray tell are you doing"?

Turning his head to face his new companion, who was currently starring at him with a clear look of mistrust in his blue eyes, the boy answered with an amused scoff.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm on my way to make a deal with the mistress of the manor".

As expected, his answer caused his new black furred acquaintance to narrow his eyes in both disgust.

"And why on earth would someone like you want to deal with someone like…her? As far as I've known her, she's never upheld her end of a bargain. And since only the most foolhardy would go crawling to her for help, I sincerely doubt she will treat you with more fairness than the others".

Acknowledging with a nod that he a point, for he remembered that while his new client was always willing to enter into an agreement, she was more than a tad unwilling to keep her end of the deal, the boy nevertheless flashed a smirk at the glaring feline.

"Then it's a pretty good thing that I'm bargaining from a position of strength. After all, it's been sometime since she's gotten a fresh meal, so I'm sure she would appreciate the chance to expand her dining options".

Though he was somewhat disgusted with himself at making light of child abduction, the boy nevertheless kept up a cheerful demeanor as the talking cat voiced his disgust.

"I'm not sure who is worse. The monster who ensnares children only to feast upon them, or the boy who is willing to condemn members of his own species to a lasting nightmare. At least SHE has the excuse of needing them for food. What's your excuse? You're just following orders"?

Though somewhat surprised, and more than a little bit disgusted with himself at the reminder that he was currently using THAT particular excuse to explain his actions, the boy soon got over it as he decided to put an end to the conversation.

"As much fun as it is to discuss the morality of my actions with you cat, I'm afraid that I have an appointment to keep. But before I go, I have one final thing to say to you".

Glaring in suspicion at the now confident looking boy, the black furred feline readied himself to slip between the world's as he decided to humor the misguided fool.

"And what would that be"?

And moving with a speed that managed to get him off guard, the last thing the cat heard before being lost in a pair of swirly rubies was two words.

 ** _OBEY ME._**

 ** _….._**

Despite the fact that she now possessed enough energy to maintain her more pleasing human form for days, if nots weeks without having to rest, the Beldam currently found herself lounging in the bug room in her natural form.

Of course this form was never to be shown to those sweet children who accepted her love without question, at least until that unfortunate time where she grew bored with them and consumed their now button eyed bodies, but the fact remained that her current 'daughter' had left her with little desire to no longer play the role of a good parent.

Oh Coraline was special, there was no doubting that. But the girl's constant disobedience, disrespect, and rejection of her motherly affection had worn away her newly heightened patience.

Of course once she was broken, she could very well see her being her longest lasting toy yet. It was so rare that she came across children with such spirit, and this one, despite all the things she had gone through STILL retained that defiant spark that made her love her all the more.

But until that happy day arrived, which would hopefully not be too much longer since she had such games she wanted to play with the her blue haired daughter, the Beldam would just sit in the center of her carefully constructed web, ignoring the soft thudding that came from behind the mirror, and thought of that fortuitous day that had changed her life around.

The day had started off with high, if yet simple expectations. For it appeared that her previous daughter's more alert twin had finally decided to drop her guard by allowing another child to inhabit the Pink Palace.

And a good thing too since she had very little energy left after being cut off for decades from her food source.

Luckily however, she had possessed the foresight to ration her last meal, so she could still manage to lure another child IF she was careful.

However, just as she had finished the last remaining touches on her little spy, the spider woman sensed something that never failed to send her into a bad mood.

It didn't matter that the Vermin always failed to keep the children safe from her love, or the fact that theirs was the only game that never had an ending, the fact remained that his presence was a constant reminder of her own weakness.

While he could pass between the worlds with relative ease, even in his weakest state, she could not. Oh sure she could go through the tunnel, but with it being locked from the other end, even if she had the energy to retain her more human appearance, she couldn't force the door open.

But as she left her workshop to confront her unwanted visitor, she was confronted with a sight that for the first time in a long while made her feel the same emotion her children always expierenced after they got their first look at her true form.

Pure, undulated fear.

For while her nemeis was delightfully trapped in a cage of twisted metal, the one who held his demonic looking cat carrier was more than enough to make her think that her end was neigh.

But rather than suffering the fate of dismemberment by some footless demon with flaming eyebrows, she had been offered a deal, one which she was most eager to accept.

In return for learning the skills necessary for bringing puppets to life, the Beldam had been given something that would allow her to not only satisfy her hunger, but also allow her to spend far more time acting as a loving mother.

The mechanics behind her new portal confused her greatly, for not only had it been shrieked into existence by her contractor, but also served to work only one way, but since it dropped a child into her eager clutches, and would continue to do so once every 10 years, who was she to complain.

Thus it was with a full belly, and a full reserve of energy that she welcomed Coraline Jones into her world. And of what a delightful and curious child she had been. One who was eager to accept her Other Mother's tender loving care.

From her Other Father's amazing garden, to the acrobatic wonders of her vastly improved neighbors, the blue haired girl was quite eager to stay in this imagined world.

And why shouldn't she be?

Her parents were too busy to spend time with her. Her neighbors constantly mispronounced her name. And she had to deal with the depressed wailings of an elderly woman.

That last part had brought a fierce smirk to the Beldam's cracked features. For what better way to punish the woman who had deprived her of food for all these decades then by first sating her hunger by dining on her dear grandson.

Of course she had done her best to reign in her more…feral impulses, but it had been too long since she had eaten, and frankly Wybie had not been her preferred type.

But regardless of how she first acted when she came to her new home, Coraline unfortunately was no longer as accepting. Not that it did her any good.

For while she had yet to accept her fate, there really was no way she could escape.

Her rodent minions had collected the key so she now possessed the option of moving the portal, for she was certain that no more children would grace the halls of the Pink Palace. Every being in this world, including her replica of the deceased Vermin followed her bidding, so there was no one to help her. And most importantly of all, even if she somehow managed to find the key she had so cunningly hidden, it wouldn't do her any good. For ever since she had regained full control of the tunnel, the Beldam had merely directed its other end to another room of the house.

And as the girl had already clearly demonstrated, she was rather helpless when it came to fending off her ever so helpful rat minions.

"EVIL WITCH. LET ME OUT OF HERE"!

Smiling as the girl's angry wailing echoed throughout the house, and feeling no desire to move from her rather comfortable spot in the bug room, the Beldam merely turned her attention back towards the TV she had created in order to further win her new daughter over.

Of course right now she wouldn't dream allowing her daughter to watch this rather interesting show. But she supposed that once Coraline was sporting her lovely blue button eyes, they could indulge in some family bonding by watching her mother's favorite program.

Who knew a forensic psychiatrist could turn out to be such an inspired cook? Certainly not her. And while it might be rather difficult to find enough ingredients to eat as regularly as the charming and polite doctor, the Beldam was certain that she could scrounge up enough materials to make it an occasional special meal.

Cause afterall, a perfect mother knew that it wasn't wise to continually spoil their child. Otherwise they may very well grow up to be horrible selfish brats who had no problem throwing their parents hopes down a bottomless well.

Something she would never have to worry about.

...

 **Annnnnd thats another chapter done.**

 **I know its not Disney...And I confess I had started working on one...decided to do this instead :)...hopefully you all found this to be enjoyable and thus forgive me for branching out XD.**

 **Always found the Other Mother/Beldam to be an interesting character, and I tried my best to capture that whole (wants to be a mother to her food thing). Saddened that their arent More Beldam centric stories in the Coraline fanfic...but hey...maybe this will motivate people lol.**

 **Anyways...REVIEWS are a must...and will try to get another chapter running soon...but since I have other stories...might be a lone wait lol.**

 **Til next time.**


	12. That Rich Fortunate Soul

Her chambers still filled with the echoing remains of her deep laughter, the scheming magic user floated over to her magical mirror and beheld the progress of the love struck fool.

Thanks to the help of her so called friends, the youngest princess of the kingdom had managed to survive the latest example of her well known naivety, and was currently listening to the idiotic advice of her white feathered friend.

But just when she was starting to think that she had already secured her victory before the imposed time limit, the bloated female was greeted to a sight that had her 1 part annoyed, and 1 part amused.

For while she would have greatly enjoyed an easy win, even if it took some of the fun out of toying with her victims, she had to admit that things were proceeding quite nicely.

"Isn't that just sooo heartwarming boys. A beautiful girl, stranded so far from home, is rescued by the very prince she had risked it all to be with. Huh. Its sweet enough to make you sick".

Changing the image with a wave of her hand, for the unlikely couple would soon be beyond the boundaries of her magic, the purple skinned witch was treated to a sight that warmed her shriveled heart.

"Oh dear. It looks like our dear King is starting to regret his little tantrum. Wonder what will happen once he learns that his youngest daughter has become a member of the race that killed his beloved Queen".

Chuckling at the look of anguish that was currently displayed across the bearded royal's face as he inspected the smashed ruins of his daughter's secret grotto, the Sea Witch's amusement was cut short when she heard an answer to her spoken question.

"Probably blame himself for driving his daughter away. However, I'm not sure if he'd be more distraught at learning that his daughter is a human, or at the fact that she's doing her best to become the mother of the next heir of the realm. Not sure what the age of legal consent is in Atlantica, but where I'm from getting married and knocked up at 16 is kinda frowned upon".

Quickly turning around to face her unlooked for guest, Ursula had to fight to keep her calm composure as she took in the appearance of her smirking intruder.

Though he was human in basic appearance, possessing both 2 arms and 2 legs, that was where the similarly between him and the land dwellers ended. His hands and feet possessed not only webbing, but also talons that looked like they could rip through the hull of any human vessel, let alone flesh and blood. His skin was blacker than the darkest ink her people could ever hope to produce, his eye's were whiter than any sharks, though his teeth could easily belong on a great white, and he gave off an aura that clearly stated that he was not to be messed with.

Survival instincts born from decades of having to reside in an ocean where her kind were viewed as monsters, the purple skinned woman did her best to come across as welcoming while doing her best to come up with a solution that would get her out of this problem.

"I think the latter part of your hypothesis would be the most accurate. While Triton would do whatever it took to rescue his daughters, especially his youngest, I imagine that he wouldn't greet the news of Ariel's attempts to blend the species with anything less than his usual blast and smash".

Receiving a chuckle from the demonic looking being, Ursula was shocked when he managed to effortlessly, and accurately, guess her current scheme.

"Which is probably why you put such a short time limit on your little deal. True love is hard enough to find. But once it's found, very hard for the love struck heroes to keep it in their pants. And since I doubt that King Triton would be willingly to rescue his human impregnated daughter right after she ran away from home, the time limit makes sense".

Having come to the same conclusion herself, for any fool could tell that the young princess would do nothing to hold off the prince's efforts to 'stir the waters', the multi limbed woman was rendered speechless by her unlooked for guest's next statement.

"That being said, since the young mermaid is currently chasing after a royal who seems to be the type to wait until marriage before fathering an heir, I assure you that the sea king will have ample opportunity to rescue his daughter before such a thing could happen. But I'm sure you already thought of that when you stole the poor girl's voice. Cause in this day and age, those who fail to fulfill the standard of normal have a difficult time in reaching their dreams. And a female who cannot talk will find it rather difficult to seduce a man who fell in love with a so called singing angel".

Narrowing her eye's as this stranger spoke so glibly about her plan to usurp control of the oceans, Ursula's voice dripped heavy sarcasm as she applauded the being's decution skills.

"Oh bravo. Nice to see that not every male of the ocean is a testosterone driven fool. Though I wonder, knowing what I intend to do to Triton and his wayward child, do you expect me to simply allow you to swim out of here? A girl can get quite protective of her secrets, especially when said secret involves usurping the power to rule the seas".

Receiving a snort of amusement from the black colored being, Ursula had to admit that his answer managed to pique her interest, even if it caused her to make her wish she could wring his neck.

"If your referring to your ability to turn me into a semi sentient water weed, I'm afraid that you would be wasting your time. My success rate in helping _Poor Unfornuate Souls_ has resulted in some basic immunity from bloated conjurors like yourself. So if you wish to enjoy ruling your new domain longer than 20 minutes, I suggest you put an end to your sarcasm if you wish to avoid becoming an over grown shish kabob".

Feeling slightly nervous at the sudden change of her guest's demeanor, the multi limbed woman adopted her best flattering matter on the off chance that she could gain some important knowledge.

"I'm terribly sorry my dear. I'm afraid that too many years on my own, with nothing but fools for company, have made me an ungracious host. So please forgive my earlier outburst".

It had been some years since she had been forced to play the role of a flattering courtier, but she believed that she had pulled it off without a hitch.

The snort of derision told her otherwise.

"Nicely done Ursula. But I'm afraid that you can't fool me by acting like a kiss ass. You would not believe what I've had to put up with while doing this job. Nonetheless, you're in luck. And for a small measure of payment, I will gladly point out all the flaws in obtaining the crown and magic trident".

Offering up a scowl at the smirking being, though she had to respect him for his negotiating skills, nevertheless nodded her head to show that she accepted such terms.

And after half an hour of negotiating, and 1 less shape changing potion later, she had to admit that it was perhaps one of the best deals she had ever made.

…

Though his current state largely prevented him from expressing anything more than a moan, the former merman was still able to think like he once did, and what he felt was crushing regret.

It was a curse of his family, to possess feelings of such intensity that more than one brave being had labeled as mental instability. But he had never seen it that way, until know that is.

It had been thanks to the deep love that he had possessed for the reminders of his late wife that had caused him to shelter his daughters away from both the dangers and wonders of the surface world. And while she had much of her mother in her, Ariel had also possessed that same rebellious spirt that had led Triton to break tradition and pursue a lovely commoner mermaid.

Such an argument had led to great debate amongst the royal court, and had only ended after his wife's most outspoken critic had been banished to the empty ocean.

Bitter over her exile, Ursula had schemed for years to gain her position, and in Ariel, she had found the most perfect tool for her revenge.

For every time he tried to keep her safe, the red haired mermaid had tried to break away from his guarded embrace. The destruction of her human worshiping grotto had apparently been the last straw, for the next time he saw her, she was being restrained by Ursula's tentacles as the Sea Witch bragged about her victory in his own throne room.

The purple skinned monster had gone into great detail of how in a moment of despair, Ariel had made a deal to be with her human lover. And that if she failed to complete the terms of her agreement, she would suffer the fate of all those who failed to appease the bloated woman.

If Ursula had chosen any other time to make this proclamation, she would have been forced to content with his guards, and all his courtiers. But in his grief at causing her to run away, he had dismissed his court in order to lament in private.

As it was, he had been coerced into giving up his kingdom and crown to the sea witch in order to free his oddly silent daughter, and now enjoyed his days as one of the numerous lost souls that had been desperate enough to strike a deal with the bloated octopus.

It was in the belly of the sea beast that he had learned what fate had also befallen Ariel's friend Flounder, and his loyal court composer Sebastian.

Flounder had at least been spared the fate of what had become of his friends, for the sea witch had nailed him to a plank, and in a bit of macabre humor, enchanted his corpse so that any time she waved her hand, the poor fish would begin singing some sort of human tune.

Sebastian, while still alive, had been far more unlucky. Trapped in a bubble of magic, the poor crab was forced to spend the remainder of his days either watching over the fields of moaning polyps, or watch through Ursula's viewing portal as the new Queen of the Oceans established her rule.

The neighboring human kingdom had been destroyed by a giant Tsunami, with its surviving citizens been forced to pay homage to the Octopus woman in order to escape the fate of the royal family.

Human though they may be, but nobody deserved to be torn to pieces by a swam of ravenous sharks.

His still vocal daughters had been forced into a series of arranged marriages with Ursula's allies, who eagerly pledged their support for the woman responsible for disposing their hated enemy.

And perhaps the worst thing of all, both the crab and the former king had to watch Ariel live her life under the yoke of Ursula. Of sure she was given all that she wanted and was kept from harm. But the red headed mermaid never smiled anymore, she never sang, and she never cast her eyes to the surface world with her usual sense of wonder.

The only recaction one could get out of her these days was uncontrollable sobbing when she passed the marker for the deceased royal family of the human world. For in a fit of black humor, Urusla had reformed the statue he had destroyed in his fit anger. Serving as a reminder of not only what led to Antlantica being placed under her control, but also to what awaited anyone who dared to oppose her will.

Yes, such things could have been avoided if he hadn't loved his children as much as he did. But as Ursula had long proven, love could not conqueror everything.

 **…** **...**

Having just successfully completed his latest underwater adventure, the boy was rather perplexed at his latest surroundings.

Heavy rain, a shipwrecked ship, and a pair of survivors who despite their frantic movements, appeared to be more stunned than anything else.

But before he could make a guess as to where he was, the boy experienced a rather vicious blow to the head that sent him falling to the wooden floor.

Thankfully the previous gifts he had received from his job ensured that such a blow wasnt lethal, but that still didnt mean he was immune from being knocked unconscious, albeit at a much slower rate than it would take for normal humans.

And just before he blacked out, he caught the words that alerted him to which universe he had just entered.

"Down on your marrow bones and pray".

 **…** **..**

 **ANNNND I think that's enough for now :P**

 **This chapter took some time, but more or less pleased as to how it turned out lol.**

 **Hope you all like that little preview for the next chapter. Can't wait to begin writing THAT chapter. Cause seriously….one of my fave bad guys ever who isn't a cartoon character XD.**

 **Anyways…as always…REVIEWS ARE A MUST XD.**

 **Til next time.**


	13. Do You Fear Spoilers

Slowly coming back to consciousness, the first thing the boy heard was the steady thudding that was far too loud for him to deal with at that moment.

At first he thought it was simply his head was reminding him of the rather vicious blow he had suffered while trying to get his barrings, but then, heard the first spoken lines of one of his favorite villain introduction scenes.

Albeit slightly altered.

"Six men still alive. The rest have moved on".

Daring to raise his head as the thudding drew closer to the largely silent line of prisoners, and doing his best not to shoot a quick glance at his new client's potential successor, the boy kept silent as one of the best sales technique unfolded 3 prisoners away from him.

"Do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare. All your sins PUNISHED? I can offer you…an escape".

Say what you want about the cursed captain. But when he made a deal, he kept to his side of the bargain. Even if he tended to ensure that he would be the one to benefit the most from the deal.

"Don't listen to him".

Wincing in sympathy as the attention of the tentacle bearded captain was drawn to the stupidly brave Christian, the boy lowered his gaze as Davey Jones revealed his rather interesting philosophy.

"Life is cruel. Why should the afterlife be any Different? I offer you a choice. Join my crew, and postpone the judgment. One Hundred Years before the mast. Will ye serve"?

And like any drowning man grabbing for a life line, the sailor accepted the offer.

"I…I will serve".

Ignoring the mutated crew's laughter as their captain welcomed the latest addition to the Flying Dutchman, the boy prepared himself to speak up once Davey Jones directed his attention towards the son of his twice curse crewmember.

But as fate would have it, instead of hearing the squid faced captain moving to confront the moralistic Turner, the boy fought to keep his cool as the literally heartless client stopped his thumbing directing in front of him.

"You are neither dead nor dying. And you have some manner of protection about you. What is your purpose here"?

Raising his head to stare in the narrowed suspicious eyes of the corrupted sailor, and guessing that he might very well be tossed overboard if he didn't answer the question to Jones's satisfaction, the boy provided an answer that he knew the mutated captain could not ignore.

"Calypso is trying to help Jack Sparrow get out of his debt".

His words causing a wave of low muttering to spread throughout fish human hybrids, the boy kept his attention focused on the visibly shocked captain who quickly moved to repeat his question.

"What is your purpose here"?

"Calypso. Is trying to help Jack Sparrow get out of his debt".

Receiving a chocked sound of rage, the boy kept silent as Davey Jones swept his gaze across the storm filled seas.

"Is she now? I'm sorry to say that I won't accept that offer".

Shooting his clawed arm to grab the boy's throat, the tentacled faced captain of the Flying Dutchman kept his glaring focus on the non struggling boy as he shouted orders to his nervous looking crew.

"MARCUS. GET THESE SORRY BIELGE RATS ONTO MY SHIP, AND PREPARE A BOARDING PARTY FOR IMMEDIATE DEPARTURE".

Watching as the human shark hybrid rushed to follow Jones's orders, the boy was reminded of his own circumstances as his client tightened his grip on his neck.

"As for you boy, you and I are going to have a little chat".

Nodding his head to show that he had no problem with this, and fighting the urge to use his previous payment to escape his predicament since he guessed that Jones would not be in a mood to listen to someone who defied him, the boy kept his peace as he felt the rather odd sensation of walking through the walls of a ship, only to be dropped to the floor of what was undoubtedly the Captain's Cabin.

"Now then boy. Why don't we start with how you're associated with that back stabbing sea wench. And if you're answers are too my liking, I might just allow you to join my crew rather than sending you to my Locker".

Picking himself off the damp floor, and casting a brief admiring glance towards the currently silent organ, the boy prepared to do what his employer had chosen him for.

Negotiating with volatile bad guys.

"Well for starters, I'm not associated with the goddess, though I am aware of what she is currently up to. But luckily for you, the deity I do serve is quite willing to aid those who have been wronged by other like minded powers. But of course, nothing is free".

Glaring at the now smirking boy, for not only did he have the audacity to mention his former lover, but also for trying to bargain with him, Jones barely managed to resist the urge to throttle him as he asked a question that had been asked countless times by this point.

"What do ye want"?

Taking a moment to consider what type of payment he could accept from the former Scotsman, his previous contracts had already given him what he wanted in terms of protection and power, the boy decided to accept a different form of payment for his services.

"Is it true that the Flying Dutchman can take on ANY ship and survive"?

Scowling at the implied insult to his vessel, as well as the suspscion that the boy was asking for him to give up his ship, Davey Jones kept his voice frosty as he answered the question.

"MY ship can defeat any vessel that floats. And for those small few that possess enough speed to remain out of range of the Flying Dutchman's cannons, I can always summon my pet in order to deal with them".

Knowing full well what the Kraken was capable of, and already having an idea of what to ask for in order to gain yet another successful contract, the boy quickly moved to not only ensure the final victory of his inhuman client, but also to ensure that history would take a different direction than it would have taken originally.

"So…in theory, if you were so inclined, you could destroy the entire naval strength of a seeing going nation? The British Royal Navy would take too long to destroy, but the fleets of the French, Spanish, and Dutch? Those I believe would be easier to handle".

Surprised by the boy's question, Jones had to admit that he possessed some grudging respect for the boy's vision.

"It would still take some effort on my part, for the Kraken and the Dutchman cannot be everywhere at once, but such a thing would be possible".

Nodding his head in satisfaction, the boy offered up his hand to seal the deal.

"Then in exchange for crippling the naval capabilities of every Atlantic naval power except Britain, I will tell you what ever it is you want to know".

Though scowling at the somewhat pompous attitude of the boy, Jones nevertheless accepted the outstretched hand with his own.

"Agreed. Now, I believe you were about to tell me what Calypso was up to. As well as what Sparrow's involvement in all this is"?

Wiping his now slime covered hand on his pants, the boy quickly nodded his head to show that he was willing to fulfil his part of the bargain.

…

Though he should be largely content with the current state of the world, the de facto ruler of Port Royale found himself greatly dissatisfied with the events that had taken place ever since he had interrupted that wedding.

Yes the East India Trading Company was greatly benefiting from the mass reduction of their foreign rival's naval capacity, which had led to Britain expanding its influence into lands that had previously been denied to them.

And yes Piracy was on the decline since the Royal Navy could now devote more of its resources away from the duty of keeping an eye on the navies of Europe.

But he was still dissatisfied.

Turner had failed to return with the rather wonderful tool that would have led him to the key of controlling the seas. His fiancé had also failed to use her womanly charms to coerce his former business associate to once again find employment as a capable agent of the company.

And perhaps the strangest of all, reports occasionally reached him that Jack was still roaming the waters with his thrice cursed ship.

He had no idea how the wily Pirate Lord was still alive after Jones had successfully hunted down every other Pirate Lord that sailed the 7 seas. Nor did he understand why the Flying Dutchman seemed content to leave their successors alone when he had used his terrifying beast to drag down the ships of their predecessors.

Even the information he had gotten from some Creole witch, and a man who by all accounts should be dead, made no sense.

Something about the touch of destiny being disturbed by an unworldly power.

But even if he believed that the world possessed beings and powers that a honorable Christian man had every right to fear, Lord Cutler Becket knew that even magic could not refute one simple fact.

Power was everything.

And though his wealth, and the wealth of the company continued to grow thanks to the continued destruction of French, Spanish, and Dutch shipping, the noble blooded man would have much preferred to have achieved by his own hands.

For as the sea faring tales stated, he who controls the heart controls the sea.

And he was a man who believed that the only thing worth having in this world was the ability to control the fates of not only himself, but also others.

…

 **ANNNNND that's another chapter done XD**

 **Surprised by how quickly this one took, but I believe it turned out rather well in my opinion.**

 **Hopefully the ending didn't disappoint you XD. But to clarify some things.**

 **Jack Sparrow lives as a minion of Davey jones. Cause lets face it…at this point in time Jack is still more concerned about his own skin, so if Jones gives him to pay his debt by acting as a independent agent…he would take it.**

 **Will has been killed since Jones was told that Calypso sought to replace him.**

 **Elizabeth is not dead. But has joined Jack's crew cause there is nothing left for her to return to.**

 **Calypso is now stuck in human form since Jones stole the Pirate Lords Pieces of eight.**

 **And yeah….Pro British Empire fic by getting rid of their competition XD. Not sure what the effects will be long term, or if the Empire will last or collapse sooner….but doesn't hurt to have no competitive rivals (especially those who can sell weapons and what not to native populations XD).**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this. Got Davey Jones intro scene as a MP3 file on my Ipod XP. And helped to give me the idea.**

 **AND REVIEWS PLZ XD**


	14. Planet Breeding Program

For the first time in countless eons since he came to the conclusion that the universe was only filled with insignificant insects, the great being felt an emotion that he had never before experienced.

Hope.

Hope that his efforts had finally become successful.

Hope that his plans would soon be be realized.

And most important of all, hope that he was now truly no longer alone.

Yes he had powers that defied description. And yes he was eternal so long as nothing penetrated his heart.

But what he truly wanted, truly needed, was to put an end to his solitary existence, which coincidentally involved exterminating every living being in the universe so that he could reshape it in his image.

"Excuse me my lord. But there is a young gentleman here desiring to speak with you".

Well, almost every living being.

Despite the fact that this little bug possessed not an ounce of his proud lineage, unlike his countless failures, the girl had her uses in helping him to weather his loneliness until the time finally came in which his plans would bloom to fruition.

Perhaps in the end he would end up disposing of her as well, but he pushed such thoughts from his mind as he concentrated on forming a less impressive version of himself in front of the antenna bearing girl.

…

Despite the fact that his latest counselling session would probably result in the deaths of untold trillions, the boy felt on a calm detachment to what he was about to achieve.

Whether it was due to the fact that the last job had caused him to witness a murder first hand, or the fact that his rewards for his efforts had caused him to corrupt his moral compass, he could not say.

His sense of humor was still intact.

He still possessed his reasoning skills.

But causing untold suffering and death didn't bother him in the slightest.

Of course he still felt that understandable pang of fear when he went through the whole process of first introducing himself to the most powerful villains in cinematic history, but his latest client managed to dispel a good portion of that by portraying his more friendly persona.

The fact that he also looked like Kurt Russel also went along way to making him feel more at ease.

"Well this is certainly a surprise. We usually don't get visitors, being so far off the beaten path and all. But I suppose for a boy of your obvious talents, we can rustle something up to make you feel right at home".

Guessing that his abilities could be sensed by his bearded host, and suspecting that the celestial being was beginning to wonder if HE could be used to help kick start the expansion, the boy quickly took control of the conversation.

"No need to strain yourself on my account Ego. I am simply here to complete a business transaction, nothing more and nothing less".

…

Though somewhat annoyed by the rather blunt personality of this creature, for from what he could sense from inside of him ensured that he couldn't be mistaken for a mere mortal, the avatar of the living planet nevertheless kept his expression pleasant as he made his enquiries.

"Is that right? Well, since I am somewhat of a business man myself, why don't we get right to it. I trust that you've come here with some knowledge of what I truly am"?

Materializing a table and a pair of chairs in order to inspire a more amicable atmosphere, Ego found it increasingly hard to keep his avatar from reflecting his true feelings as his visitor managed to surprise him with his insight.

"You mean how you're a living planet with aspirations of…. molding every other world in your image? Yeah, I've got some knowledge. Including of what you need to finally kick start the Expansion into its opening phases. There's just one tiny little flaw with that plan".

Frowning at the boy, though he was uncertain if it was because he knew about his master plan, or the fact that he was reminding him of his failures, Ego kept silent as he heard what this so called flaw was.

"Your Infinity Stone harnessing son is not gonna be too enthused when he hears about what your attempting to do. I mean sure you can probably manipulate his inner light so that he becomes more…agreeable to your universe spanning genocide. But once you tell him what truly happened to his mother, he's gonna become more problematic. And for that matter why the hell did you have to kill her? Sure she knew about your true origins, but since the common folk of earth don't exactly have the means to contact other worlds, no one would have believed her. Provided of course your retrieval squad was discrete".

Dismissing the phantom pain that coursed through his being at the reminder of the only being who almost made him believe that there were more important things in life than the expansion, Ego shot a glare towards the impassive boy.

"I appreciate you coming all this way to tell me of my failures. Both past and future. However since I don't hear you offering an alternative solution to my plans, I believe that you've overstayed your welcome boy".

Concentrating his power to become visible, Ego was immensely satisfied to see the insulting insect get pierced by his tendrils of light.

However, that feeling soon proved to be short lived.

For not only did the boy manage to somehow survive a blow that would have heavily damaged a celestial, let alone a puny mortal, but he also quickly revealed that he had a couple of tricks of his own.

…

Despite the fact that Ego was a mass murderer, with monstrous plans to do the same to every other being, Mantis couldn't help but feel an emotion akin to horror as she witnessed the avatar of the Living planet get skewered by multiple tendrils of oily black shadow.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't do that again. Otherwise I will be sorely tempted to simply leave you here and have a rather adorable sentient house plant try to go all kamikaze on your brain like core".

Judging that it would be better to remain silent while the two powerful beings continued their conversation, Mantis was visibly surprised by how sincere Ego sounded with his apology.

"Not to worry my friend. It's my fault really. Always get a tad emotional whenever someone speaks about my River Lily. But, I'm willing to put this little spat of ours behind me if you manage to fulfil your end of the bargain".

Though she had suspected that the new being would agree to Ego's request, for she could tell that while he hadn't been killed by her master's attack it had still caused him discomfort, the empath was shocked by the reply the younger looking immortal gave to the living planet's avatar.

"I suppose I could, provided of course you give me the bug girl as a more satisfactory source of payment. I mean, I know she helps you sleep and all, but once you finally have what you want, why would you need to sleep"?

…

Surprised though he was by the boy's chosen method of payment, Ego nevertheless agreed that he did have a point regarding his need for Mantis's sleep giving skills.

"I suppose I can find these terms agreeable. Now tell me, what do I need to do to kick start the Expansion"?

And with a single nod of the boy's head, he told him.

…

Through the use of his carefully constructed viewing portal, the hidden evil watched with great satisfaction as his chosen agent successfully managed to doom yet another dimension.

It was rather a simple solution when one thought it about it.

If the Living Planet's only successful attempt at celestial mortal mixing happened with a member of the human race, why not go back to earth and create more hybrids instead of having his plan rest on only one back up battery?

Though such an action resulted in the Expansion being delayed by around a decade, not to mention some changes in his abduction methods, the plan was nevertheless successful.

The universe was remodeled in Ego's image, and all he had to do was convince some female alien enthusiasts to have his children, and then bring them to live in separate, though luxurious mansions while they raised the child to learn their new abilities.

With the power of 9 celestial human hybrids, the Expansion was nearly a complete success. With the only beings alive that were not him or his children being those who either lived on planets that had never been visited by Ego during his wanderings, or those who had the luck to be travelling in their space ships.

This universe always interested him, more so than that other universe where the heroes and villains seemed to be lacking a certain quality. And it was for that reason that he had ensured that should he choose, each villain would have the chance for victory, even if his agent's latest success would result in the wiping out nearly all life in this dimension.

The perks of being an all-powerful being with access to the multi verse. Well, at least he would be an all-powerful being once he managed to free himself from this form.

But until that time he would still have to put up with the inane ramblings of yet another corrupted human.

Only instead of serving his purpose to spread fear and chaos throughout the entirety of the multiverse, this mortal could only…

"GUNTER! WHERE ARE YOU GUNTER? DADDY NEEDS YOUR HELP WITH HIS LATEST SCHEME. I CALL IT _FORCE PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM TO BE MY BRIDE VERSION 3421"._

…

 **AND that's another chapter done XD.**

 **FINALLY did a chapter for Marvel XD. Also left it open so my OC can spoil the plot for other villians of the Marvel Cinematic universe.**

 **Hopefully you all caught that slight snub of the current DC's film universe. The Dark Knight Trilogy was Awesome, but the rest…meh. Though I admit that I did enjoy Suicide Squad, even if it could have used some more Joker in it XD.**

 **As for THIS chapter, it stems from my belief that if Ego wanted to be successful, he should have just gone back to earth since his only success in creating a child with the 'light' is with a human mother. Not 100% percent sure if it would work again, but going with that concept XD.**

 **Also, the Expansion prob couldn't have killed EVERY one. There must be some planets out there that haven't been seeded. Unsure if the worlds of Thor would have been either spared or destroyed (including Hela's prison) as well, but Thanos's realm, plus Thanos's realm, Dormammu's dimension). And lets not forget that a lot of people have space ships that are huge. SOME people would have probably survived.**

 **And as for the ending…Bet you did not see that coming XD.**

 **My thanks to your continued faith in this story, keep reviewing as it makes me happy XD.**


	15. A War Worth Fighting For

Though he knew that numerous peoples viewed the elongated structure to the south as a symbol of the might and power of a powerful nation, to him it only served as an indication of the frailty of a once great empire.

Why was such a fortification necessary if they viewed themselves to be the most advanced civilization in the world? The answer to that was because the people had become too soft and weak willed to defend themselves, and having no faith in their decadent army, they chose to hide behind creations of stone.

Such weakness would never be tolerated amongst his people, who spent every day trying to eke out a living on the wide, empty steppe. That constant struggle to survive, where even their woman where forced to endure the same hardships of men, had forged his people into a mighty instrument that would aid him in his long cherished dream.

For it was a truth of life on the steppes that only the strong possessed the right to enjoy the bounties that the world had to offer, with the weak either accepting that the scraps their master's deemed to leave them, or perishing in an honorable, if futile effort to improve their lot.

It had been this philosophy, passed down through the generations of each clan leader, that had motivated him to unite the warring clans, a task that proven his strength and will, and plan for the conquest of the lands beyond the Great Wall.

Only a few more days remained before his preparations where complete, and then he prove to the world that walls of stone where no match for warriors of iron will.

"My Kar. The scouts have returned. And they…have brought a pair of prisoners with them".

Frowning at the unexpected arrival of the much smaller Hun, though he knew full well that like all his lieutenants the bow using warrior was incredibly skilled in the art of war, the wolf eyed leader of the Huns didn't bother to contain his annoyance as he gave his reply.

"Have they indeed? I trust that my scouts have some excuse for going against my orders? For I distinctly recall that they were to leave no living witnesses. And bringing back 2 prisoners is something that could jeopardize our plans if they are discovered to have gone missing".

Nodding his head in agreement with the hulking warrior, the sallow faced archer failed to contain his apprehension as he answered the question.

"They do indeed my Kar, though I confess that the answer they give is somewhat…discerning".

Allowing his already glowering expression to become more irritated in appearance, the unifying leader of the Hun Clans marched out of his yurt to discover for himself the cause of his scouts distasteful show of mercy.

…

"This is rather unusual master. Usually I have to touch someone in order to feel what their feeling. But surrounded with all these pony boys, I have no need to touch them in order to know what they feel about us".

Shooting the naïve female empath a look of amusement, for one didn't really need empathic powers to know the emotions of their Hun captors, the boy was prevented from offering up his opinion as his next client finally made his appearance.

Though this particular film had never really been one of his favorites, thanks in part to the fact that his school had taken the joy out of watching a Disney film by using it for constant social studies and gender role assignments, the boy had to admit that it's villain was pretty bad ass.

While lacking any magical power of his own, unless of course you counted an extremely intelligent falcon, the hulking warrior nevertheless made up for it with his intelligence, his skill, and the fact that he was perhaps the only villain in the Disney Universe that possessed an army of competent minions.

The boy highly doubted that the goblin soldiers of sleeping beauty, or the imps of the Grecian Underworld could correctly identify the presence of their enemies just by examining a child's doll. And since their defeat had only been caused by a force of nature, it was easy to imagine that this Hun Army possessed the potential to accomplish what their real world counterparts were capable of.

Only problem was, how to ensure their success this time around.

Unlike other villains he had dealt with, who either wished for revenge or power, Shan Yu merely desired to prove that his people, and thus himself, were the strongest people around by challenging nations that thought themselves superior.

The means to accomplish this were quite simple, especially if he was correctly identifying which time period they were in, but to convince a proud warrior that he was currently on the path to ruin, THAT was a challenge.

Still, his penguin shaped employer had expressed faith in his abilities to alter the outcome of these universes, so he was confident that he would once again be able to do so now.

….

Though it had been 4 decades since he had joined the great leader's campaign after only just completing his rite of manhood, Batuhan could still clearly remember that day when the spirit of darkness had descended upon his camp to consult with the future master of the world.

Though he was not privy to what passed between his wolf eyed leader, and the spirit that had bizarrely enough taken on the appearance of the pale faced westerners, the aging Hun warrior was convinced that it was thanks to this divine counseling that had ensured the eventual creation of the Hun Empire.

Having successful scaled the Great Wall, which had been torn down after the successful conquest of the east, Shan Yu had led the Hun army from victory to victory. It mattered not that the Han Emperor sent his forces to challenge them, as children of the steppes, and masters of the horse, the Hun's soundly defeated their enemies every single time.

There had been a brief moment of doubt when the great Shan Yu learned that the best troops of the Emperor were waiting for him in Tung Shao Pass, and indeed he had been certain in that moment that they would ride forward into the mountains.

But such was not to be.

Choosing to trust in the fact that his warriors were unbeatable in their natural habitat, Shan Yu had chosen to send only a small detachment of his forces into the mountains, while having the remaining majority position themselves to spring into action upon his word.

They didn't have to wait long. For soon their warriors had galloped down from the mountains, chased by an overly confident general that believed that he was on the verge of ending the Hun threat once and for all.

It was at this very moment that Shan Yu issued the command, and as his army slaughtered the ambushed Chinese, it was he who personally chopped off the head of the enemy general.

After that, their ride into the capital proceeded without much excitement. For apart from overrunning a small training battalion, led funnily enough by a man who looked like a much younger version of the general who had recently been decapitated, there had been nothing preventing them from reaching the Imperial City.

It was only some years later, perhaps influenced by the annoyance that the Chinese Emperor had failed to bow until he was threatened with more bloodshed against his people, that the conqueror of China turned his gaze on a horizon that few of his ancestor's ever bothered with.

And for the first couple of months they learned there was a particular reason for this.

Endless miles of scarcely inhabited steppe, stretching far as the eye could see in all directions. This was the land Shan Yu led his army through as he moved westward.

It wasn't until they reached what appeared to be a great inland see that they heard news of a worthy challenge to their talents.

A new Empire. One possessing the same territorial ambitions as the great Hun leader, but possessing both the will and might to accomplish this dream that had been lacking in the hands of the Chinese.

This was a true challenge of Shan Yu's strength.

One that he reveled in completely.

For while the followers of the Eagle chose to rely on their conquered subjects for their Calvary, which were quite skilled in their profession, their shield carrying infantry were worthy enough to earn the respect of the Great Hun.

It was only in recent years that an uneasy truce had been brokered between the Son of Shan Yu and this Emperor Trajan, but it could not be denied that both sides benefited greatly from this.

For thanks to the efforts of the Hun army, much of the lands of the west had become depopulated, meaning that the Eagle worshiping empire could expand its borders more easily, or worry less about enemy incursions. While the Huns were presented with a rival that would force them to remain ever dedicated to their warrior ways.

For only the strong could stand to survive in this world. And nothing ensured strength better than being in a constant state of preparedness.

…..

 **Annnnnd another chapter done XD. Hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **Did some background digging, and learned that the film Mulan takes place during the Han Dynasty, which was between 206 BC and 220 AD. Not exactly sure the precise details, but decided to have the story take place in 50ish AD.**

 **To answer some questions, Yes Mulan is dead.**

 **The film showed that the Hun's were basically unstoppable, and that it was only due to an accident of nature (i.e. a forced avalanche) that brought them to defeat. So in order to ensure that this does not happen….basically the advice given was to keep the Huns out of the mountains and stick to their strengths…i.e. Horseman, and the ability for ambushes.**

 **Yes I'm basing this on the tactics used by the Mongols (i.e. lure the enemy away from a strong point before ambushing, thus weakening remaining resitance), but I don't see how else to do it lol.**

 **And yes….after China is conquered, I have the Hun's going off against the Roman Empire of 80 AD, which is still VERY strong, having not reached its greatest height.**

 **But of course, since this isn't the Rome that Atilla faced, the Hun's are forced into a stalemate, with Rome still in a position of strength (albeit blooded) and no major populations looking to breach its frontiers.**

 **Anyway. Hoped you all enjoyed this.**

 **Keep the reviews coming. No flames.**

 **And til next time.**

 **PS. And before I forget, my OC's master is NOT Ice King, it's Gunter. The penguin who is in actual fact an ancient evil, which was alluded to several times in the series before the big reveal. Lot of confusion on that. Just clearing it up.**


	16. The Best Live Action RenditionSequel

**Authors Note: Hopefully you all caught the name of this chapter XD. Cause I do believe its accurate**

"Master can I ask a question"?

Sparing his lackey/servant a quick look before refocusing his attention towards his latest client's hide out, the boy nodded his head in compliance.

"I suppose so Mantis but make it quick. We only have a limited time before our client leaves to enact his latest plan for revenge, and if he leaves there goes our best chance to save him from his fate".

Bowing her head to show that she understood his warning, the female empath tilted her antennae topped head to the side as she voice her curiosity.

"On the world with all the ponies, why did you want their leader to go west after his eastern riding? I thought that you would have asked for a pony of your own, or that birdy that shrieks".

Though he kept his eyes on his current destination, the boy nevertheless released a chuckle that was both amused and embarrassed.

"Its because its more interesting to screw up the timeline of a universe than to receive a sword that I really don't need, or a pet that I don't want. I'm not exactly sure what year it was in that world since they have yet to adopt a calendar that I am familiar with, but being the history buff that I am, not to mention my job in altering the destiny of numerous worlds, I thought 'Hey. Why not have the Hun Army attack the Roman Empire once their done with China'"?

Frowning in confusion at his answer, Mantis remained silent as her master proceeded to expand upon his explanation.

"I mean, if Shan Yu's campaign against China was happening between 300 and 400 AD, all I've done is hasten the annihilation of yet another Empire. But if we had arrived on that world between 60 and 180 AD, their lies a very strong possibility that I have just ensured the continuation of another great empire by instigating a war while they are still strong".

Casting a glance behind him, the universe travelling agent saw that his servant was still confused by his words.

"Since I can see that your still trying to work it out, let me explain. By sending the Huns westward, hopefully before the Roman Empire's fall into decline, I have them kill off the people who would eventually weaken the Empire's ability to defend itself against enemies like the Huns. And with the elimination of potential threats along their current borders, the Romans are able to devote more resources into expanding the Empire, while also possessing more than enough strength to repel a, hopefully depleted Hun Army".

A light of understanding now falling across her eyes, Mantis turned her gaze towards their destination with more than a hint of curiosity in her tone.

"And what about this person you seek to do business with? Seems to me that there are not enough people here to overthrow an entire empire, so makes me wonder what sort of payment you would wish to ask for".

Chuckling in amusement at his servant's observation, the boy decided to leave that question unanswered as he caught sight of the man who would help him with his introductions.

He always sort of wondered how this individual managed to survive in the world he did, for it was clear that he was far more intelligent, not to mention moralistic than his compatriots.

But as he always did, he just chalked it up to be a key feature of the Disney universe, and decided not to look to much into it as it would probably impede his negotiation style.

…..

This was it.

After all these long years, he was finally going to achieve his long awaited revenge against his mocking nemesis.

He knew full well that the majority of his men thought little of his constant scheming, even if they no longer had the courage to face the consequences of repeating their misgivings to his face. The benefits of nearly always winning against the land's more savage inhabitants.

And yes it could be argued that during the years of his adversary's absence he had managed to build quite the little settlement.

But that hardly mattered at his moment.

By the end of the day, he would begin his long coveted plan to get back at the insolent boy who had tormented his every waking moment, and could finally leave this retched island and get back to the world at large.

Sadly though, his brooding would have to put on hold as his heard the unmistakable knocking of perhaps the only person brave enough, or stupid enough as he often thought, to interrupt him when he was in one of his darker moods.

"I thought I told you that I was to remain undisturbed until we were ready to set sail. And considering the fact that I can still here our men drunkenly running to complete their orders, I surmise that we still have a couple of hours before we cast off".

Though his tone was made it clear that he was less than pleased with his presence, his spectacle wearing bosun nevertheless answered him with his usual cheeriness.

"Beggin your pardon Cap'n, but you have some visitors here to see you".

Scoffing in annoyance at the portly man's excuse, and wishing that he hadn't sent his trademark weapon off for a final sharpening, the older man gave his reply with none of his usual gentlemanly manner.

"And I told you Smee that I was to remain undisturbed unless it was of incredible importance. And since I don't hear the anger filled cries of those red skinned savages, or the mocking yells of those prepubescent delinquents, I can only assume that your reasons are as pitiful as they unwanted".

Expecting his right hand man to blubber some sort of apology, Hook found himself surprised by the insistence of perhaps the only member of his crew who still possessed an identifiable conscience.

"Well actually Captain, you might want to come see this. The lass is rather…unusual to be sure what with the black eyes and antenna, although she looks rather…pleasant in that green leather get up of hers. But the boy whose with her….well ones things for sure, he can certainly tell an interesting tale. Like say for instance….the grounded state of your nemesis".

Growing intrigued, if only slightly, at Smee's description, the one handed captain made a waving gesture.

"Then by all means, show them in".

…..

Though it had only been 3 months since Hook achieved the victory that he had long sought after, to the imprisoned fairy it felt like it had been decades.

Fairies were creatures that, while long lived, were very much creatures of the moment. And to remain in one place with nothing to distract them was the height of torture.

A fact that the old codfish seemed to enjoy immensely.

At least when he wasn't gloating about his victory.

She had restrained her tears as the flying pirate ship laid ruin to the second secret hide out of the Lost Boys.

She had only let out a gasp of horror as Hook kicked the teenage leader of resistance into a pool of swarming sharks.

But it was the fate of Peter that had her finally break down into hysterics, for it was here that Hook's cruelty knew no bounds.

For instead of killing the now grown up boy who used to fly, or kidnapping his children in some twisted game of revenge, the one handed pirate did the one thing that would ensure that Peter Pan would never be able to defeat him.

It had pained her to see her beloved boy act in the manner that was the very opposite of what the Pan was supposed to represent.

Yes he labored to provide for his family. And judging by the size and appearance of his dwelling, he had managed to achieve some manner of success in this regard, but the rest of his new life brought only anguish to her, and cruel amusement to the pirate captain.

While his children appeared to be physically healthy, especially his youngest son, there was an almost empty, dismissive glaze to their eyes whenever their father was in the same room as them. Painfully infrequent though it may be.

His wife, while never letting her smile fall when around her children, had a noticeable look of grief filled disappointment as she vainly tried to get Peter to spend more time at home instead of at work. Not that it would have done any good since the children appeared to have prematurely entered that stage of adolescence where they wish for limited contact with their parent.

And perhaps the worst of all, Peter didn't even seem to be aware of this new familial atmosphere.

He was so absorbed in making money for his loved ones that he didn't realize that his time to spend with them had become minimum.

And since Hook had taken steps to ensure that his grown up adversary would remain the definition of everything he had hated as a boy, this state of affairs would likely remain in place until the day he died.

It still confused her greatly how Hook came up with the idea of posing as a reclusive investor who wished to increase his ill gotten gains, but since adults seemed to be hypnotized by what gold and silver could represent, and the fact that Hook specifically tasked Peter Panning to oversee the job of increasing his wealth, all that mattered was that the Pirate won.

…..

 **And that's another chapter done.**

 **Apologies for the delay, actually had this chapter almost finished 3 months ago, just had issues coming up with an ending.**

 **This film was a favorite of mine as a kid, due in part to not only the stellar performance Dustin Hoffman as Hook, but also the performance by the late, and greatly lamented, Robin Williams. Julia Roberts, she was good, but she did not pull central focus for me.**

 **I confess that I initially hesitated to do a chapter on this film, but in the end…well…this is the result. Hopefully your not toooo displeased with it.**

 **Reviews Yes. Flames/Haters/Grammar Nazis No.**

 **Til next time.**

 **PS: The first part of the chapter helps to clear up the confusion the Mulan Chapter caused.**


	17. Even Meaner? You Mean It?

Despite the fact that he continued to publicly deny his true heritage, something which only his nemesis and the most foolhardy of his henchman dared to point out, the master criminal had to admit there was some benefits for belonging to a more savage race.

He could survive on a diet of food that most would consider to be inedible. Which was a godsend during those early lean years when most of his pitiful earnings had to be used for protection from the more established members of his chosen environment.

His strength and athletic prowess, not to mention his intellectual capacity, was easily beyond that of those who would dare label him as an inferior being.

And perhaps the most useful of all, his size allowed him to successfully recruit a being whose loyalty, unlike his sniveling minions, was unquestionable.

Yes it had been a struggle to tame her, for his kind possessed the unfortunate position of being one the preferred prey creatures of feline kind, and yes her current obesity ensured that his standards of recruitment had to be lowered in order to always have an expendable minion on hand, but Felicia was one of the cornerstones in which he had built his criminal empire.

For when charisma and intellectual persuasion failed to properly convince his associates that their lives could be improved by serving him, he could always fall back on the time honored practice of intimidation.

And since he was certain that the masses would need time to fully accept the success of his latest scheme, his overweight feline was valuable to him.

Of course, first he had to ensure that he had assembled all the necessary parts of his plan before he could think of his future reign.

The necessary mechanical parts had already been collected, which meant that construction of his little puppet could begin at once.

His nocturnal minion had already gone out to collect the mouse with the skills to build his mechanical consort.

And perhaps the most important of all, he had taken the necessary preparations to keep that bothersome and insulting detective from discovering his plans until it was too late.

Of course it was highly possible that Basil was already aware of his scheme, but since he had yet to reveal the basic outlines of his genius plan to his gang of drunken reprobates, he sincerely doubted it.

Still, that did not mean that he couldn't think up of the various ways to thwart the miserable excuse for a rodent should he once again point his insufferable nose where it did not belong.

For example, one such idea would be too…

"Uhh, beggin the intrusion Professor, but there's some scary looking gent here to see you".

Eye twitching at having his moment of solitude interrupted, the muscular rodent nevertheless managed to adopt a gentlemanly like tone as he addressed the understandably nervous lizard.

"My dear William. When I said I wished to remain undisturbed until our dear Fidget returned, I truly meant every word of my…shall we say informal command".

Smiling as his reptilian minion seemed to understand the consequences of what would now happen to him, for failing to follow his command carried the same punishment as mentioning his hated, yet true identity as a member of the more savage rodent species, Professor Ratigan was momentarily prevented from reaching his charming little summoning devise by a voice that was at the same time both charismatic and mocking.

"You know, its regularly occurred to me that the more one's intellect increases, the lazier they become. I mean, would it have taken you much effort to properly convey the fact that you are ordering them to leave you be? Ambiguous statements aren't exactly a good thing when your work force is somewhat…lacking in mental acuity".

Switching his gaze from the understandably nervous lizard, Ratigan fought the urge to snarl as he took in the appearance of his fellow rat.

For whereas he took great pains to present himself as a sophisticated gentleman of the upper crust of society, his fellow rodent depicted almost every negative thing that had been said against their kind.

Ill groomed fur that appeared to be permanently dyed with the garbage of their environment, which judging by this one's appearance appeared to be either coal or oil.

Nails that were both openly displayed, had also been filed to lethal points.

A lean frame that screamed danger despite being adorned in clothes that were decades, if not centuries out of date. The bat wing cloak being a particular piece of apparel that added to his overall brute nature.

And perhaps the most grotesque of all, the adoption of the rodent's 5th appendage, which was freakishly long and thin, as a weapon.

Recovering from his earlier shock at the unkept appearance of his most unwelcome guest, Ratigan was about to give the order to remove this true definition of vermin from his sight when the brown skinned rodent again shocked him into silence.

"I do hope that I'm not too late in offering my congratulations for your recent…societal elevation Professor. Though I am a huge fan of both your past and current schemes, though I confess a certain disgust for drowning widows and orphans, I was sadly delayed by a previous…appointment. I do hope you can find it in your new, or soon to be, royal heart to forgive me for my lateness".

Opening and closing his mouth as he processed the fact that this rat knew of his current scheme to become the next ruler, the well dressed rodent recovered quickly as he asked an obvious series of questions.

"And who pray tell are you? And more importantly, how do you know of my upcoming…coronation"?

His less than pleased tone eliciting a chuckle from the mangy furred rat, Ratigan's expression did little to betray his confusion at the answer he received.

"Considering my current…appearance, minus the fact that I have both of my eyes, you may call me Cluny. As for how I know about your little scheme to become the husband of a mechanical puppet, which kind of indicates that you have objectophilia, lets just say that I have connections in some very…unusual places".

Snarling at the mocking tone of this Cluny, though he had to admit that he wasn't expecting the rough looking vermin to know such a word as objectophilia, Ratigan adopted his most gentlemanly like tone as he addressed the potential thorn in his side.

"I see. Well then Mr. Cluny, I hope you realize that having expressed a knowledge of my future scheme, I cannot let you simply walk out of here alive. Unless of course you wish to seek employment in my merry gang. I'm always looking for competent subordinates. God knows that they are hard to come by".

Grimacing at the thought of his bumbling minions, who at least had the good sense to follow his orders to his exact specifications if they wished to remain amongst the living, Ratigan's expression turned murderous at the reply of the whip tailed rodent.

"It's a tempting offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. Bad enough that my employer is currently in a cute and cuddly avian form. But to seek employment with a common sewer rat….I prefer to advance in status rather than suffer a downgrade".

Teeth clenching as he barely managed to retain control over his more violent impulses, the professor's reaction to this unwanted, but truthful observation was met with an amused grunt.

"I AM NOT A RAT".

"And neither am I".

Believing that he was being mocked, and infuriated by the calm nature of this smirking rodent, the normaly composed criminal mastermind decided to do what he should have done as soon as William had informed him of his visitor.

Tear him limb from limb.

If he had been in a less feral state of mind, Ratigan would have noticed that the soon to be dead nuisance wore an expression of disappointment. But since his more…bestial nature tended to focus his vast intellectual abilities on the moment of the kill, he failed to notice it.

What he did notice however was that as soon as his talons, which had ruined his perfectly clean gloves, raked across what should have been the rat's torso, the sensation that he felt was more akin to that child hood experience where he had almost drowned in what appeared to be a mixture of water and ground up wheat.

Shocked by this sensation, for he had been expecting the familiar feeling of bleeding flesh, Ratigan shot a questioning expression at his surprising quest, only to feel a sensation that dwarfed even the usual rage of having his true species pointed out.

Fear.

It was like something out a nightmare.

Cluny's body melted into itself, form a black blob.

But instead of sinking into the floor, it grew in both height and girth until it was large enough to rival even Felicia in size.

However, as the substance began to take on a more recognizable shape, the fear of the unknown, something which even he was not totally immune from, was replaced with the fear that could only come about when an animal was met with its natural predator.

"I would ssssssugessssst you don't try that again Professssssor. Asssss you can plainly ssssssee, I am not eassssssily vanquisssssshed".

Nodding his head in understanding, and failing to contain a shudder as the demon's forked tongue flicked in and out of the mouth that could easily swallow him whole, Ratigan decided to remain silent as the red eyed serpent, an adder if his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, explained his purpose.

"Now, sinsssssse you appear to be sssssomewhat lacking in common senssssssse, Lisssssssten to what I have to sssssssay. Your plan issssssss fool proof. Exsssept for one thing. And one thing alone".

Fighting down his primitive urges to flee, which he found to be easier to do since he was more or less frozen in place due to the twin factors of overwhelming fear and the oddly hypnotic tone of the giant snake, Ratigan managed to stammer a question.

"An…And wh…what is th…that"?

His question earning a particularly cruel chuckle from the serpent, something which merely enforced his desire to run into the Thames itself, the terror stricken rat found some of his higher mental abilities returning as he processed the answer/warning.

"SSSSimplissssssity. You and your enemy are very much alike. Intelligent, cunning, and you sssshare the sssssame weaknesssssss. You both dessssssire to prove your sssssssupority with elaborate meanssssss of revenge. Which of coursssssse leavessssss room for eassssssily exploitable errorssssssss. Ssssssoooo onsssssse you have your enemy in your grassssssp, achieve your victory by the eassssssiest and the sssshortesssssst route. Or hasssss the great Professsssssor Ratigan never heard of a gun"?

Shuddering as the snake once again laughed, Ratigan considered the advice he had been given, and though it pained him to admit it, for any brilliant plan that did not originated in his great criminal brain was insulting, he had to admit that this might the edge he was looking for.

Basil would no doubt be expecting some sort of genius plan to try and best him, and as such would be constantly thinking of ways in which to use even the slightest advantage to escape his well deserved fate.

But to simply shoot the mouse detective? To show the world that Professor Ratigan believed that Basil of Baker Street deserved only a common death rather than a great performance, that would be most amusing.

His expression must have been showing, for as soon as he reached this conclusion, the demon reptile spoke again.

"Of courssssssse, ssssuch information doessssss not come without a prissssse. If you wisssssh to keep the information that I've told you, I'm afraid that I require ssssssome compensssssation".

Unspoken of course was the implication that he would suffer the fate of his more annoying minions if he did not agree to these demands. And since he cared little for stolen jewels when he was about to become the ruler of an empire that the sun never sat on, he readily agreed.

…..

Though he had been forced to use his brilliant mind to aid in the cause of evil, Hiram Flaversham allowed himself one optimistic thought as he labored to bring to life the latest of King Ratigan's terror inspiring weapons.

And that was that his darling Oliva was still alive.

Yes the evil rat limited their interactions to once a week meetings which, while supervised by the elevated members of his gang, had nevertheless been better than the once a month meetings that had followed during the first year of the false monarch's reign, though they had been allowed to correspond, but the former toy maker would take any bit of happiness he could get.

For he knew full well that things could be worse.

Locked up though she was, Oliva was at least fed regularly, was provided with the finest medical care, and most importantly, she was unaware of the monstrosity's he had been forced to create to help solidify Ratigan's reign after he had successfully fooled the world with his mechanical bride.

Rifles that gave the individual mouse, and rat since the crowning of one of their own had cause countless thousands to crawling out of the woodwork, the ability to fire a rifle 15 times before reloading.

Weaponized airships that easily dwarfed the vehicle the king had used during the course of his non-royal criminal career.

And perhaps the worst of all, mechanical tracked beasts that could stand against even the most persistent of felines.

Flaversham knew that he was not the only scientist that had attracted the interest of Ratigan, but though it meant little in the grand scheme of things, he knew he was the most moral of them.

For he did not send his 'assistants' to steal samples from the smoke spewing hives of humanity. And nor did he use his fellow mice as test subjects for what the former professor called 'Trials in respiratory care'.

Such a bleak page in the history of the British Mice Empire, or as it was currently called, the Great Rodent Imperium, but the former toy maker knew that nothing lasts forever.

For while good can be replaced by evil, evil can fall to righteousness.

 **…**

 **ANNNNNNND Done XD.**

 **Whew….you have no idea how long it took me to write/come up with an idea for this chapter lol.**

 **Thankful that I was finally able to make it work.**

 **And as you might have guessed…..as a kid, I was a fan of Redwall XD. Was nice to have a children's show that had mature themes like death, warfare, slavery, SOME religious aspects, but was still played by animals lol. I liked Tim Curry's voiced character Slagar the Fox, but my true favorites where Cluny the Scourge, and Asmodeus.**

 **Hopefully you can forgive me with having my OC use the AKU ability to look like them XP It's a fanfic…stuff happens XD**

 **Anyway….for my NEXT Chapter, I confess that I have already have a good portion of it written down (with two songs taken from 2 sources XP), but still in the process of polishing it. Won't say who it's going to be, that would spoil it….but I have in the past 3 weeks, become acquainted with a demonic triangle in a top hat, still haven't watched the series in full, but I have watched Best of Vids on utube. And another Disney show/film that I didn't know existed, and has some eyebrow raising content due to inuendo's and design XD.**

 **So…anything can happen XD.**

 **Anyways…REVIEWS YES…flames no.**

 **Til next time.**


	18. She's The Bad Guy

Though his position had granted him the ability to meet many strange, and abnormal characters during the course of his advising career, with his bug like assistant/bag carrier being a prime example, for the most part the boy was able to correctly identify each universe/story line his clients belonged to. The only exception had been his dealings with the giant crab Tama….tama something, but even that had been a temporary state of affairs once he gathered enough info about his prized position and the hero that had been voiced by the former wrestler.

This time however, not only were his surroundings completely unfamiliar to him, but the three oddly designed characters in front of him gave off no hint as to which universe he was in.

However, judging by their appearance, he was able to at least make an accurate guess as to who was the good guy, and who was the bad guy.

The silently watching figure on the throne was clearly a bad guy, for only a non movie villain of the Disney universe would wear armor that was designed to be both large and menacing.

The boy's perception about the red robed skeleton however was more complicated.

Yes his appearance was similar to that of another less mainstream Disney villain, dark robes, glowing eyes, and a skeletal body, but his mannerisms were more suited to comic relief rather than an all powerful villain.

However, considering his most useful ability/reward came from a being whose comedic moments were nearly as plentiful as his evil, the boy decided to withhold judgment for the time being.

The third being however, there was no question that this creature was the good guy of this universe.

The cheerful smile that carried more than an ounce of mindless naivety, especially as it was directed at both the walking skeleton and the observing alien overlord.

The fact that he appeared to be a moustachless version of a character. Oversized hobo hate and sneakers aside.

And perhaps the most obvious hint of all, the cheery optimistic tone of his voice.

"Now you got this buddy. I know that Dominator might be a little...rusty when it comes to expressing interest in new relationships, but I always believed that persistence is key".

Shaking his head at the stereotypical naivety of the hero, though he noticed with some relief that it lacked the same idiocy that a certain aquatic cartoon character had become known for, the universe hoping advisor, who for some unexplained reason lacked the company of his empathic assistant, was prevented from focusing on the developing conversation thanks to the unmistakable sound of an annoyed female.

"Seriously? Another one? This is getting ridiculous. I get that you losers are all feeling a bit emasculated thanks to that stupid ranking system you have in play, but sneaking aboard my ship ain't gonna convince me to give you a chance. Not that I would ever do so even if you managed to somehow impress me, but that's besides the point".

Turning around to confront the individual who was undoubtedly the villain he had been sent to help, the boy managed to catch a brief glimpse of a green before his vision was filled with the undeniable image of a loaded blaster.

"Bots, keep your blasters on this loser while I deal with Tumbleweed and that idiot Hater. Seriously. Is it too much to ask to have one day off? Ugh, suppose it could be worse. After all, at least none of them have broken out sing….".

Curious as to why his captor had broken off, and judging that it would be better to play the part of the prisoner until he got a better sense of his situation, the boy almost broke out into laughter as he heard the unmistakable sound of singing.

" _BABY YOU'RE THE GREATEST!_

 _OH YOU'RE THE GREATEST_

 _IN THE GALAXXXYYYYYYYY. SAXOPHONE!"._

….

Slapping her face in frustration at the moronic silliness of the currently singing skeleton, and shooting her newest prisoner a look that promised nothing but pain if he dared to make any asine comment, Lord Dominator motioned for her minions to accompany her as she revealed to the two musical morons of their obvious mistake.

"What are you two idiots doing here"?

Her shouting thankfully brining an end to the disgustingly, yet oddly catchy song, the bath robe wearing villain maintained her glare as Hater once again highlighted the need to destroy this galaxy.

"What? But you, there. But you, here. How? What? Why"?

Deciding to put an end to the skeleton's confusion before she suffered an aneurism, Dominator pointed towards her occupied throne while shooting a mild glare at the so called villain.

"I was in the shower. That's just my suit".

As if on cue, her empty power armor leaned forward as if to illustrate her point. Which in turn seemed to improve Hater's ability to make sense.

"Oh ummm, okay. But….I got your summons sooo".

Her mood instantly brightening as she realized the reason for his presence, Dominator's voice quickly carried a more pleasant demeanor as she put an end to Hater's stuttering.

"Oh wow. Was that today? Sorry bout that, my schedule has been crazy the last few days. Should really get an assistant, if only to blast them when they fail to keep my schedule in order. Gimme a sec".

Chugging her coffee mug before flinging her hair towel on Hater's newest minion, and ignoring the looks of cheerful confusion that came over Wander's face as he realized that they had an additional member for the upcoming audience, Dominator flung her remaining towel behind her as she equipped her armor in a fuzzy green blur.

Feeling more comfortable now that she had access to the powers granted to her by her volcanium X powered battle armor, the green skinned villain placed herself on her throne and gestured towards her non mechanical audience.

"Okay, I'll accept your surrender".

…

Though somewhat shocked that this universe's villain appeared to possess the mannerisms of a punk teenager, the villain helping boy was more surprised by the exchange between the space Lorax and the green eyed space lich.

"Wait what"?

"I think she means, surrender your heart my little cutie love muffin".

Mildly disgusted by the cheesiness of the fuzzy orange being, the boy was immensely pleased to see that not only did his new client share his distaste, but that her subsequent boasting revealed more about her accomplishments.

"What? Eww no".

Waving her glove covered hands to part the wall of lava to reveal her 'collection' the boy remained silent as the rest of the comedy played out.

"Hater's the only one of these losers who has yet to bow before me. I called you here to acknowledge that I am this galaxy's greatest villain, which I've proven by not only capturing you, but also that spy you sent here in a pathetic attempt to lower my ranking".

Impressed at the suit's ability to create and manipulate lava, which was highlighted by the act of extending her arms to grasp the robed skeleton known as Hater, the boy was immediately grateful that this universe had a competent villain, for there was no way he could stomach working for a being who was as stupid as the skeleton.

"So that means you…Doooont want to date me"?

Snickering at Hater's continued idiocy, something which was quickly noticed by his client before she too broke out into a fit of mocking laughter, the boy was rendered speechless by a display that clearly showed that Disney continued to have some issues with its programing if it allowed THIS sort of content to be displayed to impressionable children.

That wasn't to say that he found the experience to be unpleasant. For he had a clear line of a curvy, mid drift bearing alien woman, who had a penchant for wearing a thigh exposing dress, doing a booty shaking musical number. But his appreciation still warred with the fact that Disney was definitely pushing the boundaries of what would be considered to be an appropriate kids cartoon.

Luckily, the sound and dance number came to an end soon enough. With the two questionable heroes being shoved in one tiny, lava formed cell, leaving him alone to contend with a woman whose genocidal ambitions could match even the most ruthless villains of certain popular franchise.

"Now. What to do with you"?

….

During the course of her musical reminder that she was a villain to be feared and respected, Dominator had noticed that her new prisoner had acted rather differently to her performance than the idiot space hobo and the walking skeleton.

For unlike Wander, and Hater, her captive had initially stared at her with easily recognizable lust, before something caused him to be embarrassed by his reaction.

The galaxy destroying warlord was familiar with the reactions her appearance could cause in the male species, as well as her own gender, but the speed of his emotional recovery was impressive.

Though she was certain that this brief curiosity would be enough to protect him from answering what had been intended to be a rhetorical question.

"Well that depends. Do your ambitions extend beyond vaporizing this galaxy? Or are you merely content to be a…one hit wonder as it were".

Chuckling evilly at the audacity of her captive to speak to her this way, for not even the rest of the so called villains had possessed the balls, or brains, to speak to her in business like manner, Dominator put a gloved finger to her chin as she circled the bot surrounded prisoner.

"Well you know, I've never really given it any thought. I mean, dominating this galaxy has just been so much fun, but once I'm done, I can't really see myself with the motivation to try and top myself. But something tells me that you have a solution to my plan? Cause if you do, I might be persuaded to treat you to a more dignified end than what I have in store for the other losers in my collection. You'd still be dead of course, but at least it wouldn't be because I forced you out of an airlock or anything".

Having half expected the pale faced alien to pale even further at her so called generosity, Dominator merely frowned in confusion as her offer elicited a laugh from her captive.

"Considering the abilities I've gathered during the course of employment, I doubt that even the cold vacuum of space would be enough to kill me. It would be weird I grant you, to hear nothing and float in a weightless, frigid void, but since my time in this universe is rather limited, I doubt I would have to put up with it for long".

…

Suspecting that his boasting would likely see the green skinned woman try to disprove his theory, and sensing that his time was almost up, the villain aiding boy cut to the chase.

"Here's the deal, if you agree to provide me with some details about your current…capabilities, I will be more than happy to provide advice on how to ensure that your plans for galactic domination don't come crashing down on your lovely head. Provided of course you meet my price for doing so".

Seeing the villain adopt a contemplative expression, the boy was stunned when instead of agreeing to his offer, the girl just smiled sadistically.

"Thanks, but I don't need a loser like you to tell me how to run my empire. Even if I am bored after I destroy this galaxy, at least I'll know that I did it without any help from you. BOTS, take him to the air lock".

…..

Cackling as her robotic minions dragged the disappointed looking boy away, Dominator's expression quickly switched to one of purpose as she activated the more clandestine comm channel of her bots.

"Before you jettison him into space, inject him with our strongest prototype tracking tag. If he's telling the truth about being unkillable, as well as that he may be a multi universe traveler, I want to be able to track his every movement. Got that"?

"Understood Lord Dominator".

Pleased with her plan, the green skinned woman was unfortunately prevented from congratulating herself on her foresight as the ship's alarms suddenly rang throughout the throne room.

…..

Cackling in amusement as he watched the first unexpected failure of this loser advising mortal, which only grew louder as he witnessed the alien girl implement a contingency that few mortals would ever think of doing, the powerful being rubbed its hands in delight as the boy once again entered the super convenient highway that allowed him to travel between universes that were only fictional in his boring home dimension.

He suspected that the boy's employer, some sort of space demon trapped in a flightless avian form, would be less than pleased with the results of the latest mission, but since he fully intended to highjack the multidimensional highway, which sadly could only be used by the solitary mortal and his bug lady, he could care less what happened to him in the future so long as he could help him in the now.

Though he had often cursed his inability to break out of this plane existence, though it was better, if more limiting, than the one in which he originated from, being in this realm made it far easier to interact/manipulate the multiverse.

Using his awesome powers to create a more amicable setting for their upcoming meeting, which was due to happen any moment since his delightful interference, the deceptively harmless being prepared his amazing intro.

 _"We'll meet again_

 _Don't know where_

 _Don't know when_

 _Oh I know we'll meet again some sunny day"._

 ** _….._**

 **Finally finished this chapter XD**

 **Had the idea for it/had already begun working on it while doing the Ratigan chapter, but of course, writers block, life, etc kept getting in the way.**

 **Finally done it, as well as setting up the next chapter with a villain that has been recommended to me XD And I confess, while I knew about the second villain for a while, only recently that I went to youtube to watch his various scenes. While as for Lord Dominator and Wander over Yonder….didnt even know the series existed until 4 months ago when I a suggestion appeared in my youtube video list.**

 **My first thought of lord Dominator, and more specifically the 'I'm the bad guy song' was….Wow, Disney is really pushing the boundaries here XD. However, decided to watch some more clips, and have to admit, she is a good cartoon villain.**

 **Thus having a chapter devoted to her character. Also, think she was great enough to ensure her return in future chapters. Wasn't my original idea, but was drawing a blank on how to help her out besides justing shooting the Space Lorax (seemed too easy in my opinion lol.**

 **Anyways, hoped you all enjoyed this. Reviews yes, flames no.**

 **Til next time** **J** **.**

 **Ps.**

 **Was also asked about the list of powers/rewards the OC got, so will proceed to fill in the blanks.**

 **Maleficient: Immunity from magic.**

 **Hades: Immunity from mortal weapons.**

 **Jafar: Hypno Cobra Staff**

 **Dr. Facilier: Voodoo Doll**

 **Aku: Shapeshifting powers and Something that has yet to be revealed.**

 **Tamatoa: Nothing**

 **Hocus Pocus: Witch broom (was in a Qudditch mood then XD**

 **Scar: Mufasa rug**

 **Yzma: Kronks Cook book**

 **Other Mother/Beldam: Puppetry skills**

 **Ursula: Shape Changing potion**

 **Davey Jones: Use the Flying Dutchman to mess with History (i.e. destroying the naval competitors of the British Empire)**

 **Ego: Mantis**

 **Shan Yu: Change History (i.e. Huns vs a more powerful Roman Empire in the hopes that it will lead to a different history)**

 **Captain Hook (from Robin Williams Hook): Not killing Robin Williams's character**

 **Ratigan: Jewels from the Tower Bridge Job**


	19. 3 Sided Villain

Having expected to immediately answer for his failure to provide counsel for a predictably doomed to failure villain, especially since he was uncertain about whether or not there was some loophole about the nature of his interaction with the galaxy destroying teenager that would allow her to keep her memory despite failing to take him up on his offer, the boy was more or less prepared as his body was dropped into a universe that could only be called weird.

To start with, the landscape was devoid of anything he could recognize, be it features that could serve as a fair representation of hell, or the latest examples of an efficient, technologically superior race.

To him, it looked like he was floating in some sort of digital landscape that traded the black color scheme for blue, and lines of green coding for random flying math equations.

But before he could wonder why his employer would choose this as a place to conduct his somewhat deserved punishment, for the trapped consciousness of Orgalorg could probably come up with a more off putting landscape, the boy's attention was suddenly drawn to the unmistakable sound of a piano being played.

And as he turned his head to stare into the direction of said sound, the boy had to let out a sigh of disbelief at the strangely classy entrance of his newest client.

' _We'll meet again. Don't know where, don't know when. Oh I'll know we'll meet again, some sunny day'._

Choosing to let the top hat wearing triangle be the one to speak first, for unlike his last client the boy had a vague idea of who this was, though not what he was capable of, the young villainous advisor did not have to wait long as his 3 sided client vanished the fancy piano in a swirl of blue flames.

"Well, well, well, well, well, well, well. Its nice to see that unlike your last business meeting, you have some inkling of who I am. But since that tiny mortal mind might be running a bit slower than normal since your worried about how your gonna appease your boss penguin, allow me to formally introduce myself. The names Bill Cipher, and I'm the guy responsible for your little detour to your well-deserved spanking".

Shocked by the cheerful tone of the second being he had come across who possessed the ability to peer into the multiverse, though he had to admit that he knew more about the goals and capabilities of Aku than the one eyed triangle, the boy attempted to reign in his nerves as he addressed the floating being.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Ciph".

"No need to be so formal two eyes. Call me Bill. Though I'm pleased to see that you possess more manners than the last 3 dimensional meat bags I had to deal with. Kids these days. Can't live with them, can't kill them unless I'm out of the Dreamscape. Am I right"?

It was only thanks to his past interactions with other villains that allowed the boy to remain unaffected by Bill's morbid comment. Though it did provide him with an opportunity to steer the conversation in a direction that made sense.

"I suppose so Mr. Ciph…I mean Bill. Which I suppose is also the reason why you have forcibly acquired my services"?

Receiving what could only be an amused nod from the floating triangle, the boy made himself as comfortable as he could while Bill revealed his plan.

"Hahahaha. Your pretty sharp kid. Which works in your favor since I'm looking for possible ways to escape this rather boring dimension. I mean, it's better than the one where I hail from, but let's face it, this place is nothing compared to the world that desperately needs my help to learn how to party. So what you say kid? You help me escape this place, and I'll return the favor by doing something nice for you in return".

Eyeing the out stretched hand with more than a degree of skepticism, for the terms of the deal were far too vague, the boy took a deep breath as he entered what he liked to call negotiator mode.

"Before I agree to this deal, I would like to set some firmer terms for this deal. It's not that I don't trust you Bill, its just…I don't trust you".

Having expected his words to anger the top hat wearing being, which he guessed would result in Bill's color scheme and demeanor to become more threatening, the villainous advisor was somewhat caught off guard by his clients reaction.

"Hahahaha. Fair enough. You'd have to be crazier than me to accept a deal without any concrete terms. Your already head and shoulders above Pine Tree and 6 fingers, even if I wish you were just as gullible as they were".

His eye momentarily turning red at the mention of the more irritating thorns in his side, Bill resumed his cheerful persona as he continued.

"Anyway, if I promise not to harm, possess, kill, hypnotize, and deceive you and those you care about while your helping me become 3 dimensional, would that reassure you? Cause even a being like me has to adhere to the terms of a formalized contract".

Nodding his head to indicate that he found these terms agreeable, the boy began the process of doing what he did best.

Advising mentally unstable fictional socio/psychopaths how to use common sense to achieve their goals.

"First off, why don't you tell me your original plan to bust out of here? Cause something tells me that a…being like you would only abduct a guy like me if he's currently hit an annoying road block".

Unsure if he should laugh or cringe at the sight of Bill scratching the lower parts of his eyeball in a manner that was similar to a human being scratching their chin, the boy was once again surprised by how the bow tie wearing being reacted to his process.

"Hmmm. I guess I could do that. Or I could simply download the information to your mind like that scene from that movie that ruined a time honored franchise. Don't worry, your head won't explode like hers did. At least I think it won't. At most you'll probably just have a migraine that will make you wish that you were dead".

And before he could offer even a single word of protest to this decision, for he had a fairly good notion of which crappy movie was being referenced, the boy's forehead was being poked by the flame encrusted hand of the floating triangle.

"Huh, that went easier than I thought. Either your little upgrades have given you the ability to easily handle my particular brand of gift giving, or your mind's emptier than Pine Tree's after he's seen his red haired crush in a bathing suit".

Rubbing the spot where his client had jabbed his forehead, though pleased to feel that his skin was free of any magical burns, the boy was prevented from voicing his confusion to what just happened thanks to Bill's informative interruption.

"Anyway, should probably tell you how this works. It's rather simple when you think about it. All you have to do is mentally type the name of something your searching for, and your mind will be filled with the knowledge of what you seek. Now I couldn't download the complete knowledge of the universe in there, but I think having nearly 6 million page of information is quite impressive for a mortal to possess. Especially since its composed of knowledge made by humans for humans. Should prevent you from messing up your job like you did last time. But I digress. Now tell me what I need to know".

Temporarily speechless at the fact that his mind now possessed a magical, not to mention convenient, version of the website that as far as he knew was still not accepted as a credible academic sourcing material, the youthful advisor did as instructed.

"Ok lets see, Bill Cipher, Dreamscapers episode…Gravity Falls, ah here it is, characters. Ok, so from what I know, you and your minions manage to break out of here after possessing some time cop lackey and manipulating Mable to give you the key to their dimension. Does any of this mean anything to you"?

Seeing the greedy way in which Bill rubbed his hands together, the villain fan was unsurprised by his client's gleeful response.

"You betcha. Now, do have any idea how that plan will turn out/what I can do make sure NOTHING screws up my plan".

Unaffected by the brief demonic tone of the clearly disturbed triangle, and ensuring that his own abilities were on active standby lest Bill's more violent temper get the better of him, the boy answered the question.

"Well, I know for a fact that you do manage to escape into the mortal realm with all your minions. With you going on some madness inducing spree against the residents of Gravity Falls. But it seems that you can't spread your weirdness beyond the town due to some kind of force field. To sum it all up, you try to force the only man who knows how to get rid of it to do so, but since you leave him alone to chase down the only thing you can use as leverage against him, he and his twin are able to come up with a plan to have you trapped in one of their minds while its being erased".

Seeing Bill turn not only an angry shade of red, but also grow 5 times his size, the boy hurried to placate Bill.

"However it says here that there is a possibility that you will return. Apparently your last words, besides the one being the name of the guy who does you in, are some sort of crazy gibberish, which if you play backwards says ' _Axolotl_ _My Time has come to burn. I invoke the ancient power so that I may return'._ Don't suppose that means anything to you does it".

Please to see the triangle resume his former size while adopting the mannerisms of a contemplating person, the youthful advisor was surprised to hear Bill adopt a tone that was neither jovial, or menacing. In fact, he sounded rather depressed.

"Well that's just typical. After millions of years of living in an unstable dimension after wrecking my home universe by partying too hard, I find out that my plan to inspire happy insane fun time to a new dimension will come to an end just as it started. Do you have any idea how long it will take for that smiling amphibian to bring me back? Probably enough time for the sun to explode and another one to take its place".

Feeling it was best to remain silent during Bill's brooding, especially in light of the fact that his crimes could easily dwarf that of the most powerful villains he had already helped, the boy was soon rewarded for his patience by the cheerful recovery of the demon triangle.

"Well, no time to dwell on a potential defeat when I have a walking, talking spoiler in front of me. So kid, in return for keeping that magical example of what you call Wikipedia, tell me how I should go about taking the info I want. Cause I'm upholding my end of our deal, as well as your employer's rule about payment, so lay it on me. How should I ensure my win"?

Grateful that he had received his payment in advance, otherwise he would have had no idea on how to solve this particular issue, the boy rapidly went through his greatly expanded mental data base before coming up with a rather simple solution.

"Easy. Do your dream invasion thing as subtlety as possible. That way, you don't have to make a deal with your target in order to access his mind, though the time you can spend in it is more limited, and there's no danger of being erased since you're merely projecting an image of yourself into his mind, rather than using your life force to invade his body to take it over. Do that, and Weirdmageddon will be a complete success".

Seeing Bill hit himself in the forehead as if this thought should have occurred to him, the boy was more than a little scared to feel his body once again expierence the sensation of being transported to another dimension.

"We'll kid, looks like our time is up. But before you go, I have one thing to say. RealityIsAnIllusionTheUniverseIsAHologramBuyGold BYEEEEEEEE".

 **…**

Originally he was going to punish his servant for his failure in securing another win for a villainous power, but since he had just ensured victory for a being whose chaotic nature was equal to his own, the trapped space demon would let it slide.

Especially since he had just been granted the ability to ensure that instances like his time with the giant crab, and that oddly empowering space pirate, would never happen again.

Now, if only he could utilize the boy's skills for his own. Otherwise he wouldn't have to keep putting up with…

"GUNTER. HAVE YOU BEEN BREAKING DADDY'S BOTTLES AGAIN? GUNTER"!

That.

 **…..**

 **And I think this is a good place to end the chapter XD.**

 **Really surprised with the speed of this one, but am pleased with it XD Think I managed to successfully capture the spirit of Bill Cipher XD**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this, Reviews are welcome, flames are not.**

 **And in order to better keep track of what movies/shows I've done…here's a list I will be positing every couple of chapters or so.**

 **1.** **Sleeping Beauty**

 **2.** **Hercules**

 **3.** **Alladin**

 **4.** **Princess and the Frog**

 **5.** **Samurai Jack**

 **6.** **Bambi**

 **7.** **Moana**

 **8.** **Hocus Pocus**

 **9.** **Nightmare before Christmas/Lion King**

 **10.** **Emperors New Groove**

 **11.** **Coraline**

 **12.** **Little Mermaid**

 **13.** **Pirates of the Caribbean Dead mans chest (considering doing a chapter for 1, 4, and maybe 5)**

 **14.** **Guardians of the Galaxy vol 2**

 **15.** **Mulan**

 **16.** **Hook**

 **17.** **Great Mouse Detective**

 **18.** **Wander over Yonder**

 **19.** **Gravity Falls.**


	20. Format:Virus

"It's your turn to feed him".

"No. I distinctly remember that its your turn to feed him".

"Are you sure"?

"Yes".

"Really, really, REALLY sure"?

Doing his best to retain his calm demeanor, something that he had unfortunately had to perfect after his best attempt at minion construction had resulted in servants that barely had enough brain power to run the most outdated calculator, the baritone voiced tyrant spared his bumbling lackeys a glare before turning towards more pressing matters.

Like planning for his next operation to expand his control over this irritatingly persistent system.

If he had been granted the same abilities as his deranged sibling, then perhaps his domain would be nearly as big in territory as the ruins that continued inhabitants of what they had lost. But sadly, fate had seen fit to leave him as the less powerful of the two beings that had been born in the city's destruction, though thankfully that didn't mean that he was the less dangerous of the two.

For while his crazed sister possessed power that few, if any, could stand against, her inability to remain focused ensured that her schemes were always implemented for her amusement, rather than the empire building he had first set upon after his 'birth'.

It still irritated him that despite controlling what had once been the system's primary industrial center, his efforts to expand his domain were forever thwarted by those who failed to recognize the rising new order.

Of course if it hadn't been for the efforts of their so called savior, the system's remaining forces, which comprised mostly of light armored vehicles led by his 'father's' natural offspring, would have quickly fallen under his control.

Still, he supposed it could be worse.

His industrial resources ensured that the losses he incurred after every scheme were rapidly replenished. Apart from a small sub sector, his enemies had been unable to successfully reclaim their lost territory. And perhaps the most important of all, he had a new scheme that would allow him to..

" _Warning. System breached. Warning. System breached"._

Allowing a confused frown to cross his lips, for never before had he ever heard the System Voice make that particular announcement, the green eyed tyrant put an end to the idiotic banter of his brainless minions with a harsh command.

"Hack, Slash. Cease your moronic prattling and check the sensors. I want to know where this breach is, and how those foolish sprites are reacting to it".

Pleased to see that his brainless minions still possessed enough mental capacity to recognize the less than pleased tone in his voice, the limb detaching virus was thankfully spared from the duo's usually idiotic reply thanks to having half of his question answered by the very thing he sought to clarify.

For just as Hack and Slash were about to rush to carry out his orders, a beam of light crashed through the roof of the Tor, providing the vast throne room with two of the oddest looking sprites, if indeed they could be called that, the virus had ever seen.

Though judging by the gasp of astonishment from the least threatening looking one, Megabyte quickly surmised that the ones responsible for the system breach were now in his grasp.

"This is a most interesting assignment master. I've never been in a computer before. Do they all look like this"?

…..

Fighting the urge to chuckle at Mantis's observation, and doing his best to smother the very real desire to act like the nerd he was, for his next client, and the show he had been apart of, had been a particular favorite of his since he was a child, the villain advisor motioned for his antennaed servant to remain silent as the baritone voice of the deceased actor Tony Jay drew his attention.

"Well this is rather interesting. I had originally taken you for sprites, but judging from the female's declaration, I assume that such is not the case".

Motioning for his acquired servant to remain silent, and fighting the urge to sigh in relief as he noticed the detached state of his client's legs, the villainous advisor began what would probably be one of the more difficult sales pitches of his career.

For the information that he carried, while able to change the fate of the main villain of the world's first computer animated television show, might not be overly pleasing to the tyrannical virus.

…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Did you hear that Scuzzy? Not only does Megabyte get to enjoy an extended trip to the Web, but the one that defeats him is the young sprite that he constantly dismisses as a threat. Oh what an amusing outcome. Don't you think"?

Turning her smiling features towards her sole minion, an expression that she quickly changed into one of attentive annoyance as her brother mentioned her name, the Queen of Chaos found herself clenching her fists as she listened into to this rather interesting conversation.

"And what about Hexadecimal? I trust you realize just how much of a …inconvenience she is to my quest to accomplish my vision. I do not deny that her power is great, but her…insanity ensures that she is far from stable".

Waving her hand to change her mask into the one that best expressed her rage, the female virus quickly transformed it back into one of amusement as she heard the surprisingly normal looking User provide an answer to Megabyte's question.

"Sadly, her continued existence is something you will need to tolerate due to a number of reasons. The first, and probably the most important one is that she's the only being powerful enough, once she uses Mainframe's core to power up, to combat the Super Virus that has taken over not only the Guardian Collective, but also the rest of cyberspace. Without her, there would be nothing for you to rule over once you managed to escape your...exile".

Bringing her head closer to better drink in the shocked expression of her brother, Hex buried her head in her hands as she started to convulse.

"He…he…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA".

Well used to his mistress's frequent mood swings, though by no means pleased to put up with them, Scuzzy merely stared at his owner as she switched between masks.

"Ooooh Scuzzy. This is simply too amusing. To think that Megabyte, the virus who strives to control everything he sees, and has on more than one occasion tried to delete me, knows that I will achieve what he has always dreamt to? Oh it its simply delicious. Such a pity that he fails to understand the true nature of Chaos, otherwise I might have been persuaded to lend him a hand. Cause after all, siblings are supposed to help one another. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA".

Lost in her own cackling mirth, the Chaos Virus missed the less than pleased growl of her more tyrannical sibling as he directed his next question towards the so called User.

If she had been listening, she would have heard the strange being inform Megabyte of her viewing portal, how to permanently defeat the leaders of Mainframe without turning the system into a charred husk. And perhaps the most important of all, how to ensure that he didn't become the unwilling slave of a corrupted user.

…

Though few people would believe her, at least those who were still lucky enough to possess anything resembling free will, Dot Matrix had already experienced the hell that was the new regime.

Security checks, extreme brutality to those who failed to live up to the Virus's expectations, these were the things that one could experience if they happened to dwell in any of the systems that composed Megabyte's sprawling Empire.

Still she supposed it could have been worse since she could be living in the realm of chaos that had at one point been called the Web.

It was actually quite the strategic move on Megabyte's part, offering up the untamed expanse of cyberspace to his fellow Virus, all for the occasional service that proved to the uninfected that the leg removing tyrant wasn't as powerful as he liked to believe.

She was still uncertain as to why Megabyte had chosen to keep Hexadecimal active after she had managed to successfully combat the sprite looking virus known as Daemon, but she had long since given up on trying to figure out on what went through the mental processors of the blue armored tyrant.

Especially since she had other problems to consider. Like the state of her family.

Bob, minus his Keytool of course, had been given to Hexadecimal as a gift to keep her preoccupied during her ruling of the chaotic nature of her sphere of cyberspace.

Phong, while immune to Megabyte's infection, had found his head placed in a jar, and now served as a fountain of advice for the Virus, who was usually able to convince the old sprite to adhere to his demands with the threat of violence towards innocent, albeit corrupted, civilains.

And Enzo, her only surviving relative, had become the very thing that he had once dreamt to be. Only a twisted nightmare of it.

After being corrupted by Megabyte, her little brother had been transformed into one of the best game combating sprites Mainframe, if not the entire Net, had ever seen. He was strong, he was smart, and he lacked any sense of compassion or loyalty to the ideas that his hero had once held so dear.

And to make matters worse, when he wasn't preventing Megabyte's valuable sectors from becoming nullified, the virus had the sprite now known as Matrix hunt down those who still resisted the regime.

It still horrified her when images of her brother executing the pink skinned hacker Mouse where shown to remind the citizens of Megaframe 1 of the cost of resistance, but such occurrences had become almost numbing due to their frequency.

And to think, all of this happened because Megabyte convinced Hexadecimal to make it appear that Mainframe was receiving an upgrade. Once inside the Principal Office, the Virus had quickly corrupted the paint program, and ensured his victory.

Copying his fleet of ABCs until they outnumbered the Guardian Armada by a factor of 4 to 1.

Erasing Glitch from existence so that Bob was merely another Sprite, albeit one that couldn't be infected.

And perhaps the most heinous of all, transforming her brother's beloved dog Frisket into nothing more than a common lawn ornament.

But even though there remained some pockets of resistance to the virus's rule, Dot Matrix possessed no hope that things would ever improve.

 **…**

 **Annnnd that's another chapter done XD I know its not Disney, but very fond childhood memories of Reboot, along with sadness at the season 4 cliffhanger, and the disgust for the Netflix remake.**

 **Anyway, always wanted to do a chapter for Megabyte, though it was challenging since lol. But its done, out of the way. And now have to figure out who to do next.**

 **Narrowed it down to 3.**

 **Judge Claude Frollo. Voice provided by Tony Jay. I urge you all to check the Megabyte version of Hellfire XD.**

 **Don Bluth Rasputin.**

 **Or…either the Horned King (would be more of a flashback chapter since I think I've mentioned previously that ive already done him lol) or one of the more chauvinistic bad guys that exists lol**

 **Anyways. Hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Til next time.**


End file.
